


About time to set up camp?

by tactical_nuclear_penguin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angry sparring, Angst, Baby Chocobos, Bad Decisions, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Panic Attacks, Piggyback Rides, Sleepy Cuddles, and i don't mean that sexually, concerned dad friend, drunk cooking, incoherent drunks, mild violence, neck rubs, shrug emoji, stress crying, way too much texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tactical_nuclear_penguin/pseuds/tactical_nuclear_penguin
Summary: A series of one-shots in no particular order of basically expanding convos, little moments in camp, and drabbles that popped into my head while playing.Note: before each chapter I'll note where it takes place in the game, to avoid you guys from spoiling yourself on accident.Related fics of mine:Pre-Game Fic|10 Year Gap Fic|Post-Game Fic





	1. Chocobo Chicks & Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after the end of Chapter 4 (before 5 fully starts).  
> Perspective: Noctis.

Tired blue eyes opened to stare at the RV’s ceiling; the quiet din of rain tapping on the roof. Noctis grunted under his breath - running his hands down his face. What time even was it? Hard to tell with the clouds. His hand blindly reached out to grab where his phone typically sat, but found nothing. Brows pinching together, he rolled to his side - finally locating it on the floor, carefully plugged into a charger. Pulling it away from the wall, he yawned and unlocked it - thumb casually scrolling through the notifications. A few missed calls. A few texts. Way, way too many push-notifications from King's Knight.

It was only then his eyes focused in on the time.  
Nearly noon.

They never let him sleep this late.

Last time he had was...well, back home.

Turning off the screen of his phone, he sat in place - eyes a bit unfocused. This didn’t feel right. That fight with the Titan was...something that would stick with him for awhile, but he didn’t think Ignis would ever let him sleep past dawn. Or Gladio. Prompto on the other hand, totally would. 

Noctis’ mind slipped away to the fight. The sharp breeze that came with every movement of that damned thing. The headaches that he could still feel echoing in his skull, despite their source being gone. The sheer panic and fear that he hadn’t felt since he was a kid.

Maybe that’s why they gave him this.

Forcing himself to his feet, he stretched before opening the door to the main area of the RV. Empty. What a surprise.

Feeling the soot still under his nails from the fight, Noctis slipped away into the cramped bathroom to take a shower. The steam helped force away the fog of sleep, and even sated a slight itch in the back of his throat. The lingering pain from the intense headaches the day before, seemed to fade away, too. 

Changing back into his usual attire, he stepped out of the RV - eyes growing a bit wider at the intensity of the rain.

“Hey-is.”

Noctis glanced to his right - finding Prompto under the overhang in front of the RV. Feet propped up on one of the empty chairs, with a baby chocobo passed out on his lap.

Right, they had stopped at the Chocobo Ranch...for some reason. His memory on the end of the day was foggy at best, but something told him it was Prompto’s fault.

It normally was.

“Morning.”

“Wait is it still…” he glanced down at his phone, before shaking his head, “Eh, missed the mark there bud.”

“Yep.”  
“So…” Prompto’s fingers played with the yellow puff of the baby chocobo’s feathers, “How ya feelin’?”  
“Tired,” he admitted with a shrug - growing slightly annoyed as that he felt that _itch_ slide back into existence within his throat, “So nothing new.”

“You sound kind of…”  
“Dead?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Yeah,” Noctis tried breathing through his nose - finding it slightly clogged, causing him to cough slightly, “Looks like you made a friend.”

Prompto glanced over at Noctis with a concerned knit to his brow, before his attention was turned back to the small bird on his lap, “Oh! Yeah. This little guy. Isn’t it great? He just sort of waddled up to me to get out of the rain and made _tiny little_ whiny noises until I put him on my lap.”  
“Real dream come true for you, isn’t it?” Noctis smiled, taking the empty seat beside Prompto.  
“Yeah...yeah,” his freckled features pulled into a warm smile, as the small bird nestled into his lap further; normally clumsy fingers delicately neatening its feathers.

“Where’s everyone else?”  
“Oh! Right. Gladio is over there,” he pointed off to the right - causing Noctis to squint through the rain, “Wooing the Chocobo lady.”  
“Chocobo lady?”  
“One that’s always by all the chocobos? Where you buy the nice feed from.”  
“Oh her. Aren’t they...getting wet?”  
“He got an umbrella.”  
“Ah. And Ignis?”  
“Uhhhh...he’s making friends with Wiz. I think he just wants into his kitchen.”  
“Can’t say I’m surprised,” Noctis cleared his throat in attempt to normalize the sound of his voice, and get rid of that damned _itch_.  
“Dude, you sure you’re feeling alright?”

Noctis glanced over to find Prompto’s eyes back on him - the chocobo chick pressed closer against his stomach then it was a moment before.

“I’m fine.”  
“Famous last words. You sound snotty.”  
“Snotty?”  
“Can you breathe through your nose?”  
“Not really.”  
“Throat hurt?”  
“Yeah, sort of.”  
“And that, my dude, is what we call a cold.”

Noctis tried clearing his throat yet again to no avail, “Awesome.”  
“I mean...we did let you sleep to try to avoid this.”  
“To keep me from being sick?”  
“Well like...before this trip you never really pushed yourself, right?”  
“Don’t let Gladio hear you say that.”  
“Well I mean...no, like,” Prompto sighed, clearly irritated with himself, “Yesterday was hard.”  
“You could say that again.”  
“And honestly, terrifying. That...that _thing_. And I thought you died at least _three_ times,” Prompto shook his head, leaning his head forward so his hair blocked a majority of his face - focus locked on the chick, “I think we all sort of decided to take a break. Yeah there’s a lot to do, but we’re still alive. And sometimes it’s okay to remember that.”

Noctis was silent - eyes locked onto his nails as he picked a bit of dirt out from under them. “We’ll figure this out,” Prompto’s voice continued beside him, “I’m not really sure _what_ we’re figuring out but...hey, we’ve made it this far.”  
“Yeah.”

A silence fell between them, as Noctis blankly stared at the rain. Part of him was tempted to just go back to bed; the other part wanted to get started on...something. It was a similar feeling to after Insomnia's fall. A sort of listless confusion with little direction. They needed to find Luna. They needed to take down the Empire. They needed to get to work.

But maybe a break was good.

A hand suddenly landed on his shoulder - causing Noctis to glance over at Prompto.

“Hey dude...I’m really glad you’re okay,” the fingers on his shoulder tightened, “Headaches gone?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good...good.”

The hand fell away, as Prompto leaned back in his chair a bit - eyes locked onto the chocobo on his lap.

Yeah. They’d figure this out.

They had made it this far, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally inspired by Noctis sounding like he had a cold throughout all of chapter 5


	2. Get up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after the end of Chapter 1.  
> Perspective: Prompto.

So, it was gone.

There were things that Prompto never thought would happen in his life.  
Going on a roadtrip with Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio was one of them.  
Insomnia...falling, was another.

Then...they actually saw it. First hand. There’s one thing to hear about it, then entirely something else to see it. The fight in, had been different too. Noct’s fighting was...well, destructive. Not just in a murdering sense, but in every sense. He kept throwing himself ahead and into danger. Kept going down, over and over and over. Yet never seemed to actually care, whenever Prompto or one of the others dragged him back up.

He wasn’t okay.

Hell, none of them were.

The car was different too. No music played. No conversation to be had. Instead, they just sat in silence. Even Ignis seemed different. His neutral expression creased with anger. Gladio just kept looking out his window. And Noctis...he couldn’t see his face. Every time he looked back or used the rear-view mirror to cheat, his best friend was obstructing it somehow; be it with hair or his hand.

This was bad. This was all so...bad.

Ignis pulled the car over as the sun began to set, heaving a rather heavy sigh before glancing back at everyone, “It’s about time to set-up camp.”

At least it wasn’t raining anymore.

Prompto helped drag the assorted camping stuff to the site - his eyes continually jumping to Noct. He was...helping at least. Dragged a bag or two up to the camp, but dropped them a bit dramatically. Prompto was _hoping_ for once Ignis and Gladio would stay off his case. He had just lost everything.

But...so had they.

Noct carried up yet another bag, before dropping it at his feet - frowning as he watched it with narrowed eyes. Prompto wasn’t certain he had actually meant to drop it. An annoyed sigh came from directly behind him - causing Prompto to glance over his shoulder. Ignis was watching, but it was Gladio who appeared more irritated.

He walked up to Noct.

“Hey.”

Noct continued to stare down at the bag.

“Are you deaf? I said _hey_.”

He glanced up, his expression hard. Prompto took a step forward to maybe _stop_ the inevitable bad things that were about to happen, but found Ignis’ hand on his shoulder.

“Are you done throwing a fit yet? You know what - let’s train,” Gladio pulled his own greatsword out, “C’mon.”  
“Not tonight, Gladio.”  
“Yes, tonight.”  
“I said no. I’m tired.”  
“C’mon. Area is still clear. We have room.”

The hand on Prompto’s shoulder tightened - knowing he’d try to split it up. Despite Ignis not really...liking him, he did sure read him well. Kinda creepy.

“No, Gladio. I’m tired.”  
“I need you to prove to me you can still fight.”  
“I fought _plenty_ today.”  
“Is that what you called it? Because it was all offense to the point of you nearly getting your ass killed over and _over_.”

Noct lowered his gaze to his feet - fist balled up at his sides.

“We...should probably stop this,” Prompto’s voice quiet as he spoke to Ignis.  
“I don’t believe we should.”

Noct suddenly lashed out with his sword - Gladio easily countering it, and knocking him off his feet. Hard. His back hitting the ground in a way that could only end with the wind knocked out of him. Prompto cringed.

This...this was going to not be pretty.

He always hated watching them train. Wasn’t easy seeing Noct getting his ass kicked like that. Whenever he actually managed to win, it was great. Stressful, but great.

And rare.

“This...isn’t going to end well, is it?” Prompto frowned, as the other man guided him away from the fighting area.  
“I’m unsure, but it’s best if we stay clear.”

Noct got up again - attempting to warp-strike Gladio. Again he was countered and hit the ground - nearly rolling off the stone of their campsite.

“I trained you better than this,” Gladio’s voice hard. Frustrated. He was normally a relaxed sort of person in Prompto’s eyes. Seeing him like this was...unnerving. Icky, to put it simply. It felt like things were shifting from happy-road-trip to literally the end of the world. And he hated it.

Noct didn’t get up.

“Get up,” Gladio ordered, remaining in place.

He stayed down.

“I said,” Gladio hooked his foot under Noct’s stomach, “Get. Up.”

Noct let out an aggravated yell, warping from the ground to attack Gladio. He was actually caught off-guard for a moment - having to backpedal to keep from getting hit.

The hand finally lowered from Prompto’s shoulder, causing his eyes to fall away from the action. Ignis was gathering some nearby peppers - examining each one with care. He was giving them space. Prompto glanced down at the camera in his hands - tempted to just look through the day’s pictures early to distract himself from...well, everything. But instead, he turned on the camera, and directed it up towards the sunset. It was just at the horizon - casting everything in a reddish-orange.

He could hear Gladio and Noct still going at it, but knew he couldn’t stop it. 

So he just took a picture.  
It was...alright.

Eyes falling back to the battle, he watched as Noct got thrown back yet again - both breathing hard.

“Get up.”  
“I’m _up._ ”  
“Then _fight_ like it.”

They clashed again - the sound loud enough that Prompto instinctively reached up to cover his ears, before stopping himself. 

It almost looked like a normal sparring match, until Gladio elbowed Noct in the face; causing him to double over covering his features. 

“Are you done yet? Are you done?” Gladio approached Noct - blade limply at his side, “Because you were an _idiot_ today. Do you think I didn’t see how many times you went down? You can’t fight like that, Noct. Not now, not ever. I get it,” he was half-circling him, “You’re upset. But you know what?”

He waited until Noct looked up from the ground. His nose was bleeding. Badly.

“You’re. Not. Alone. We all lost Insomnia. That was home to all of us. We all lost family. We all lost everything. And yet you have the _gall_ to be selfish enough to throw your life away? So I say again - are you done?”

There was a long pause where nothing happened - Prompto even glancing over at Ignis to find him watching too. Finally, Noct rose his hand to ask for help to his feet. Gladio took it, patting him on the back, and handing him a potion to fix his face.

“Well…” Prompto cleared his throat, “What’s for dinner, Ignis?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was happy and uplifting!  
> The change in behavior by everyone after Chapter 1 100% killed me.  
> Also please enjoy how out of order this is.  
> (I'm so sorry)


	3. Coping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right after the end of Chapter 1 in-game. And actually right after Chapter 2 of this fic.  
> (yes I accidentally wrote things in order for once)  
> Perspective: Noctis

Noctis’ eyes focused on the ceiling, as everyone was talking about...something. He honestly stopped paying attention at some point; interest more on the spiderweb he could _just_ faintly see thanks to the light flashing from the TV. He probably should have said something about it, so Ignis or Gladio could kill it. Yet, instead, he just lay there. Staring.

Not wanting to actually _see_ the spider, he directed his attention to the others. Prompto was beside him on the bed - sitting up and half watching TV, half talking to Gladio and Ignis. Ignis was sitting in a chair - mostly turned away from the TV. Gladio was on his stomach on the other bed - his book in front of him.

“I do wonder if anyone is still within the city. Even Imperial soldiers. Or if they’re simply blockading it to keep _us_ out,” Ignis’ voice as clinical as ever, as he removed the driving gloves he typically wore, eyes focused on no-one in particular.

Noctis sat himself up, before he realized he didn’t actually want to be part of this conversation. He felt all the eyes shift to him - a few idle comments he didn’t quite catch - mostly from Ignis and Gladio. Prompto was unusually quiet.

“I’m...gonna go for a walk,” he decided as the words fell from his lips.  
“Do not stray far, Noctis. You as well as I am quite aware of the dangers of daemons,” Ignis' eyes locked on him.  
“I know.”

Before anyone else could protest, Noctis left the room - finding himself greeted by cool night air, and a few daring hunters who were wandering around outside. They glanced up, but paid him little mind; quickly pulling their attention away as he stayed within the motel’s bounds - idly finding his way to its roof.

Sitting down, he took a deep breath - leaning his head back against the wall behind him and closing his eyes. After Gladio’s rather forceful ‘snap out of it,’ he honestly felt guilt whenever he didn’t want to talk about _it_. Insomnia falling. His father dying. Everything that was planned and _made sense_ in his life, had disappeared with one damned newspaper headline.

The sound of the door to the roof opening, caused Noctis to open his eyes - dread instantly filling him. Ignis probably followed him out and was going to tell him it was _too dangerous_ to sit on the roof. Or maybe Gladio figured out why he left, and was here to nearly break his nose again.

“Hey-is.”

Or that.

Glancing over, he watched as Prompto sat beside him; feet instantly kicking slightly as they dangled off the edge, eyes falling to the hunters from earlier.

“Hey, you can see a lot from up here,” Prompto's brows rose.  
“Yup.”  
“And - bonus - it’s not raining. Like I totally thought it was.”  
“I think it just stopped,” Noctis lifted his head from leaning back against the wall - suddenly aware that he was sitting on wet concrete.  
“Huh…” Prompto glanced up at the sky, before shrugging.

Silence fell between them. Noctis started kicking his own feet.

“So…” Prompto began, picking at one of his fingernails as he spoke, “Um...you alright there dude? You sort of just...charged off.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Right...right,” he chewed on his lip, “Was it something on the ceiling? Because I kept glancing back and you were totally looking at the ceiling, dude.”  
“Well, there was a spider-web.”  
“Wait… _what?_ Why didn’t you say something? I could have died, Noct. _Died._ ”  
“Actually I was sitting up to ask someone to kill it.”  
“But...you didn’t.”  
“Nope.”  
“Wait...so you just decided to ditch us and hope one of us noticed it?”

Noctis smiled. The look on Prompto’s face was priceless.

“Heartless, dude. _Heartless,_ ” Prompto shook his head, running a hand through his hair.  
“I know,” he laughed to himself, before he found his mind slipping back to where it was only moments before. A distraction wasn’t going to fix this.

“...Everyone was talking about Insomnia,” he began with a sigh, “And I didn’t want to.”

More silence.

“Oh,” Prompto's brows pinched together.  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m...sorry dude I didn’t know you were still--”  
“Still what?” his tone far sharper than he meant it to be, causing him to take a deep breath. It didn’t help, “Mourning? Angry?”  
“No...no, dude that’s not--”  
“What made leaving Insomnia so easy, was that it would be there when we were done. I’d maybe miss some stuff, but this was a vacation. A trip. I was going to get married,” he allowed his boot to hit the side of the building hard, before pulling his knee up against his chest, “But we can’t...go back. Ever. And every time I see the Regalia I just think of my dad. And how he’s gone too. It’s…” he chewed on the inside of his cheek. 

He wasn’t good at this. Venting. Ignis always had gotten on his case about it, ever since he was little. It wasn’t really a problem until after the accident. He didn’t want to talk about himself while he was injured. At all, really. He preferred distractions. Games. Making flower-crowns with Luna. The dogs. It’s even how he got into fishing. But he bottled a lot during that time. Mostly pain. Luna helped, but she was young, and could only do so much.

And that was a hard habit to kick.

“I want to go back to Insomnia,” his voice quiet as his eyes stared down at the ground in front of the motel, “And I know I can’t.”

“It’s...still there Noct. We’re literally working on retaking it right now. That’s...the point of this now. Not marrying Luna, but getting Insomnia back into your hands. We’ll meet up with Cor tomorrow and he’ll help, okay? He’s...the immortal or something. Hey...is he actually immortal? Because I’ve only seen him from a distance maybe once. And without having something to compare it to, it’s hard to see...yanno. Progression. Maybe he just moisturizes really well. Or he’s just good at defying death. Is that it? Because that’s still...really badass. Imagine if I had that nickname. _Prompto the Immortal._ That would also make the best gravestone dude. Irony,” he clicked one of his fingers and pointed at Noctis.

This is why they were friends.

“Sorry...sorry I got really off-track there didn’t I?” Prompto apologized, scratching his neck.  
“A bit.”  
“But...I feel it too. I miss waking up and not having to fight for my life every day. I miss just hanging out with you and binge-watching an entire season of a show. Or playing games until dawn. Or...yanno. Going to bed at sunrise instead of waking up. And just. Home.”  
“Yeah.”

Another silence fell between them, yet it felt more comfortable than the rest.

“Hey...I’ve been meaning to thank you,” Prompto toyed with the frayed edge of his jacket.  
“Thank me?”  
“Noct...if you hadn’t taken me with you guys...I’m not sure I’d…” he took a deep breath. His feet weren’t idly kicking anymore, “A lot of people didn’t...survive. I know I can kind of fight now, but that’s really only because of the Crownsguard training I got right before this trip. Without that? I…” another deep breath.

It was weird seeing Prompto struggling for words. He really hadn’t seen it since Prompto was a few sizes wider. Around girls maybe, but not really in private. He didn’t like it.

“Well...you’re here so don’t even think about that,” Noctis shot him a side glance - brows pinching together.  
“I know...I know. Uhg...didn’t mean to be a downer dude. Things have just been--”  
“Bad.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I just...wish I had time,” Noctis’ eyes shifting away from Prompto.  
“Time?”  
“To...deal with all this. I’m not allowed to feel sad or angry or anything, because Gladio and Ignis get on my case. I’m a _King_ now, and need to act it, apparently. I’m sorry I’m sad my father was murdered,” Noctis’ eyes locked in front of him - fingers tight on the edge of the roof, “I’m sorry I’m stressed about the sheer amount of things we have to accomplish in order to find peace again. I’m sorry I’m frustrated when I get yelled at for showing any shred of emotion. I’m sorry I…” his voice broke before he could say it - the words already holding more weight than they had only moments before, “I miss home.”

His brows pinched together as he let out a shaky breath - left hand rising to cover his features. The sheer blunt of the emotions he was coping with, felt like a brick in his stomach - shoving upwards to escape. He was dangerously close to losing that battle to keep them down.

It was then he felt hand on his shoulder turn him slightly, before two arms wrapped around him - pulling him into a hug. He rested his chin on Prompto’s shoulder, feeling his best friend’s grip tighten around him.

“I miss it too. We all do. I know...getting Insomnia back won’t fix much. But it’s something. And...I know Gladio and Ignis are hard on you. But I promise I’ll never be. You can always talk to me Noct. You know that.”

And just like that, he broke.

All the strength that took to hold back that wave of emotion came crashing down - spilling down his cheeks, and soaking into Prompto’s shirt and vest. He couldn’t even cover the sound that slipped from his mouth.

“I gotch’ya dude,” Prompto's voice quiet, “Till the very end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flower crown thing is based on the line in the flashback where Luna is about to give him the journal to keep talking to her, and he points to the flower going 'like the crowns we made???' So it's FRIGGIN' CANON that those babies made flower crowns and I can't handle it.
> 
> Man the last two have been heavy shit. I'll write something cute about camping with chobos or something just really sweet and adorable for the next one. Feel free to toss suggestions at me in the comments. I'm literally making this shit up as I go.
> 
> NOTE: Personally on Chapter 7 myself so...I apologize if anything is incorrect or addressed later that I'm writing about now. It's a legit worry of mine.


	4. First Motel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during early Chapter 1.  
> Perspective: Noctis / Ignis

“There’s...only two beds?” Noctis’ brows pinched together as the group stood within the doorway of their motel room. It was the very first they could afford, since leaving Insomnia.

“Correct. Anything more would be a waste of money,” Ignis narrowed his eyes at the thought.

“Alright - I’m gonna go see if this place has a vending machine…” Gladio smirked after tossing his luggage on a chair near the door, “Don’t wait up.” 

And with that he was gone.

“He’s...not coming back is he?” Prompto asked, still standing just inside the door - his bag carefully cradled in his arms.  
“Likely not. He was rather...chummy with that produce woman,” Ignis frowned, before setting his suitcase on a bed, “If it’s alright with both of you, I would like to take a shower.”

“Go for it,” Noctis’ voice flat, as he set his own bag next to the other bed, before falling back onto it.  
“No problems here,” Prompto waved a hand, before dropping his suitcase on the edge of the bed Noctis was laying in - unzipping it in order to dig through the contents.

With that, Ignis disappeared into the bathroom.

“Hey...Noctis?”  
“Yeah?” he glanced up from being sprawled out on the bed, propping himself up with an elbow.  
“Wanna...split a bed?”  
“Yeah sure,” he patted the bed next to him, “I sort of figured we would. Let the old guys share...if Gladio ever comes back.”  
“I...really don’t think he will.”  
“Eh…” Noctis rolled to his stomach and kicked off his shoes, “Hard to tell.”  
“True.”

Sliding off his own shoes, Prompto shoved his bag off the bed and dropped himself next to Noct; immediately pulling out his phone, as he leaned his head back on the pillows.

“Hey...this kind of reminds me of when you used to sleep over,” Noct tucked his arms under his pillow, as he turned his head to face Prompto.  
“Huh...yeah it is kinda similar, isn’t it? Now we just need to play games all night and eat enough junk-food, that our tongues feel funny.”  
“And watch those awful 3am commercials,” Noctis sighed, “That didn’t make any sense.”  
“And...one of us needs to almost throw up around...what time was it normally?”  
“Three-ish”  
“Yeah. Three. Either from the food or...heh, a bit too much to drink,” Prompto smiled, glancing over at Noctis, “Remember that time Ignis caught us?”

Noctis let out a low sound, as he buried his face into his pillow, “I try not to.”  
“He was _so mad_.”  
“I thought he was going to murder you.”  
“Yeah...yeah. He was mad at you. But me? If he had his daggers on him…”  
“This road-trip would have _way_ less pictures,” Noctis smiled - pulling his arms around his pillow to force it to prop his head up slightly more.  
“Yeah…” Prompto set his phone down on his chest, “Man, dude you look really comfy.”  
“I really missed beds.”  
“I feel it.”  
“They’re so…”  
“Soft,” Prompto pressed his head back into the pillow, allowing his eyes to fall closed.

* * *

Ignis exited the bathroom - a soft smile playing at his lips. He didn’t realize how much he needed a shower until he was actually under the water. Having a proper place to simply...change and _exist_ that wasn’t the outdoors, was actually rather refreshing. Sliding his glasses back onto his nose as he entered the main room of the motel - his eyes fell to the other bed.

Prompto was facing him on his side; eyes half-lidded as his thumb scrolled down his phone. Behind him, was Noctis.

Unlike what he had hoped, the Prince was tucked against Prompto’s back - eyes closed. It appeared as if his head was pressed between his shoulder blades; arms gently tucked around himself. Always...always seeking warmth. It wasn’t unusual, unfortunately. Often within the tent he would do much of the same. And...always with Prompto on the receiving end of things. The two waking up half-tangled together. Usually they hardly ever seemed to notice or even comment. A few times he was fairly certain it was even on purpose. Never before had he seen one awake during...whatever it was, however. This was new. And he didn’t like it.

“Hey,” Prompto greeted, his voice hushed, “Noct is...noct'd out.”  
“You were waiting for some time to make that pun, weren’t you?”  
“...Yes.”  
“Well...the bathroom is free, were you to have use for it.”  
“Honestly...I would love-love-love to shower.”  
“Then shower.”  
“But…” Prompto motioned over his back.

“Prince Noctis,” Ignis called - no longer hushing his voice. It was the tone he used whenever the young man was in trouble. 

A groan came from behind Prompto, followed by a muffled, _"What?"_  
“Neither of you have brushed your teeth. Wake up.”

Noctis rolled onto his back - hand over his eyes, causing Prompto to _promptly_ sit-up.  
“Alright. Bath time. It cool with you Noct if I steal the bathroom for a bit?”  
“Yep.”

And just like that, Prompto was behind a locked door. Ignis relaxed slightly, before heaving a sigh. He...really needed to speak to the Prince about this.

“Noctis…” he began, “A word?”

“We’re...already talking, Ignis,” the Prince’s hand lowered from his eyes, before he glanced over.  
“I wished to discuss with you...your...mm… _friendship_ with Prompto.”  
“What about it?”

Ignis sighed, “May I remind you of why we’re having this trip in the first place. You are to marry Lady Lunafreya.”  
“Yeah...I know.”  
“And _nothing_ is to get in the way of that. That was an oath I made to your father, personally. Gladio did, as well.”  
“Is...there a point to this?”

As gentle humming came from the motel’s shower, the door opened - revealing Gladio holding a bag of chips, “Hey guys. Oh...am I interrupting something?”

“Nothing at all,” Noctis’ voice sharp, as he sat up to grab the television remote and turn it on.

This...would complicate things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaguely gay actions concern local man, more at 11.
> 
> note 1: Ignis "catching" them, is referring to him catching two kids _drinking_ , but honestly I can't stop you from pretending whatever the hell you want.
> 
> note 2: you better believe I'm working on a festival chapter.


	5. A Real Headache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at the end of Chapter 3[ish] once the headaches start.
> 
> Perspectives: Ignis, Noctis, Prompto (yeah THERE'S THREE)
> 
> If y'all are squeamish with puke there's a BIT in this. Don't worry I don't get graphic.

There was something wrong with the Prince.

Headaches had plagued the child since shortly after arriving within Lestallum. At first it was subtle thing - a slight sound falling from his lips every once in awhile. Ignis had thought little of it at first. After all, it was Noctis. He complained...quite a bit. The occasional displeased sound was as common as him picking vegetables out of his food, or attempting to sleep in.

This, however, was growing to be far more concerning.

Even after leaving the city, they continued; always in tandem with those mysterious earthquakes. A sharp intake of air that he would attempt to shake off. 

The fact that the Prince was virtually mute on the subject, was nearly more concerning than the headaches themselves. Typically, the slightest inconvenience would incite a complaint - no matter how small or mundane. And yet he typically never spoke of the abnormal pain, unless specifically prompted by another. Even then, it was only a confirmation that it was - in fact - happening.

A battle raged around them, as those dreadful Magitek abominations fell from yet another transport. As always, they each played their part; Noctis generally guiding the tide of battle, despite never admitting to such.

The final soldier fell - Ignis’ eyes scanning over the others to make sure everyone was still breathing. Typically they were out of breath - himself included. And yet...Noctis remained down. One knee on the ground - hand covering his eyes.

“Whoa, Noct - you alright dude?” Prompto’s voice the first to address the rather apparent issue.

“Just...give me a second.”

“Another headache?” Ignis stood in place a few paces behind Noctis, his eyes moving to Gladio - sharing a silent thought of concern for the boy.  
“That’s not natural,” Gladio’s voice low - mostly spoken to Ignis.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Noctis insisted, yet remained in place.

Prompto moved behind him - putting a hand on his shoulder.  
Noctis shrugged it off, before standing. 

“Let’s make tracks.”

It didn’t take long to find another battle. This one, however, was with a group of creatures that the locals wished to perish. The beasts weren’t particularly difficult - but there was quite a few of them. Ignis somewhat took control of the battle - directing the others to work together, thanks to Noctis’...condition.

Ignis’ took a step back to gauge the ebb and flow of the battle. His eyes jumped to Noctis as he was knocked back; the boy warping out of the fall and onto a rock. Good. He was learning.

A tremor underfoot, however, brought the Prince to his knees before he could even stand. A very visible grimace spread across his features.

“Iggy!”

Eyes snapping away from the Prince, he glanced forward to watch Gladio swipe a creature out from attacking him.

“Pay attention!”  
“I...apologize,” he frowned, before throwing himself back into the battle.

Noctis’ health was of the utmost concern - but there was a very real threat which needed to be dealt with first.

Shortly after Prompto...sang a small melody and used that horrifying weapon of his to quite-literally explode the last one, Ignis finally caught his breath; eyes scanning the area.

Noctis was nowhere to be seen.

“Uh...where’s Noct?” Prompto asked, looking back at Ignis.

“I’m...over here,” his voice quiet - coming from behind the rock he had warped to earlier in the battle. Prompto quickly jogged over - Ignis and Gladio close behind. This likely did not bode well for their situation.

On the far side of the rock, Noctis sat in its shade; his eyes closed, head pressed back against its surface. He did not...appear well. The faint scent of sick did not escape Ignis, either.

“You alright there dude?” Prompto asked - gently kicking the bottom of Noctis’ shoe.  
“No.”

Ignis sighed, “Let us set up camp early. Perhaps we could...all use a break.”

Another tremor was felt under-foot. The Prince curled into himself; hands covering his face as a faint displeased sound fell from his lips.

“There’s a campsite not far from here,” Gladio motioned over his shoulder, “Anything fancier would require a drive.  
“I believe it would be best to avoid that,” Ignis cautioned, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “A campsite will do.”

Casting his gaze back to Noctis, Ignis watched as Prompto crouched in front of him - the two quietly speaking to one-another. The Prince was nodding slightly - Prompto drumming on his knee - likely trying to cheer him up.

“Hey Prince,” Gladio offered Noctis a hand, “Let’s get going.”  
“Give me a minute.”  
“Or you can push through it so we can get this fixed sooner rather than later.”  
“Just…”  
“C’mon, kid.”

Gladio grabbed Noctis by the arm - pulling him to his feet, causing a faint _hey_ to fall from Prompto’s lips.

“Quit bitching. Both of you,” Gladio warned, still holding onto Noctis’ arm, “Now get onto my back so we can get your ass to camp.”

“What?” Noctis remained in place - brows pinching together.  
“You heard me,” Gladio released his arm before he turned around, and bent his knees slightly to make it easier.

Never one to turn down an easy-way out, Noctis silently accepted the offer; climbing carefully onto Gladio’s back, before the man hefted him up - easily supporting the young man’s weight. After all, he did throw him around regularly in battle. 

With his arms carefully braced around Gladio’s neck, Noctis was silent as they walked - half-lidded eyes idly watching the world, before they finally fell shut. 

“And...he’s gone,” Prompto’s voice gentle, as he walked on the other side of Gladio from Ignis, “I feel like you’ve done this before, Gladio.”  
“When he was a kid.”  
“Did he fall asleep then, too?”  
“Yup.”  
“Absolutely adorable.”

There was the faint _click_ from Prompto’s camera, as the boy immortalized the moment. Ignis wished he was surprised.

“Wanna take a turn, Prompto?” Gladio asked, adjusting his grip on Noctis’ legs slightly.  
“Uh...no thanks. That...would totally kill me.”  
“He weighs nothing.”  
“While true...so do I.”  
“C’mon, it would be good training for those stick-arms of yours.”  
“Yeah, I’d rather not drop Noct while he’s both asleep and sick...or whatever’s going on.”

“The headaches are quite unusual,” Ignis sighed, “We must seek out their source...soon.”  
“You think there is one?” Gladio asked, hooking a brow as he glanced over.  
“The earthquakes and the pain in his head are clearly linked, and only getting worse. What started as an idle bother once in awhile, is now disabling him to the point of losing him in battle. We need him in top condition.”

“I’m really worried about him,” Promtpo’s voice soft, as it often was in regards to the Prince, “You think sleeping will help? Food maybe?”  
“All we can do is try.”

* * *

Noctis’ eyes opened to find the ceiling of the tent. Brows furrowing, he sat up.

He was alone.

Crawling to the front of the tent, he pressed open the flap and found the others acting as they would any other night of camping. Ignis was off cooking something that smelled...well, amazing. Gladio and Prompto were sitting in chairs - phones out. Probably playing King’s Knight. 

“Look who’s back among the living,” Gladio smiled - glancing up from his phone to Noctis.  
“Hey! He’s alive!” 

“I guess,” he stretched slightly, before stepping out of the tent. 

Heading towards Prompto and Gladio, he dragged a chair between them and sat down - taking a deep breath as he glanced up at the sunset.

_Click._

Eyes moving away from the sunset, he watched as Prompto lowered the camera, “Really?”  
“I’m not going to apologize for art.”  
“Uhg…” Noctis raised his hand to neaten his hair - suddenly very aware he had just woken up and walked straight out into the open.

“How you feelin’ anyway?” Gladio asked, as Noctis caught Ignis’ eyes on him from across the camp.  
“I’m fine.”

“Fine as in, ‘wow guys I feel great!’ or fine as in ‘not actively dying but could be better’?” Prompto asked, still cradling the camera in his hands.  
“I’m...better. I think.”  
“You really had us worried there, dude. Like that was…”

“Damn concerning, is what that was,” Gladio shook his head, causing Noctis to focus on his own hands, as they idly sat on his knees, “It’s the headaches, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”  
“Any idea what’s causing them? Ignis thinks it’s the earthquakes,” Prompto slipped his camera away as he spoke.  
“I don’t know.”

“We can discuss this further over dinner,” Ignis began, turning off the camping-stove in front of him, “On that note, dinner is ready.”

* * *

Prompto felt exhausted...which wasn’t unusual. He had basically been in a constant state of ‘dead tired’ since leaving the Crown City. He wasn’t built for this sort of thing. While Noct actually seemed to be falling asleep on his feet, Prompto just...felt it. Not necessarily a need to sleep, but just _stop moving and murdering things for five seconds._

At least it made him appreciate the little moments a bit more.

Prompto smiled slightly as the fire burned down. He and Noct were leaning on the cooler, while Iginis and Gladio sat in chairs. Despite the day ending _really_ early, he could feel fatigue already doing that thing, where it felt like someone was pushing under your eyes. Bleh. He hated that.

Noctis was leaning slightly into him for warmth, as usual, but quiet. Even for him. Those pretty eyes of his bouncing around to follow the conversation - lips occasionally pulling into that small smirk he _only sometimes_ graced the world with. But other than that? Quiet.

As Ignis and Gladio became distracted in a conversation that had lost Prompto almost immediately, Noct subtly stood up and wandered off without a word. That always-there limp seemed...worse than normal. 

Prompto remained in place for several _full_ seconds, before finally standing up and following Noct. 

Normally he’d just brush it off as him going off to go to the bathroom. After-all - they were in the woods. The trees and bushes were all toilets now. But something inside him just felt...wrong. Off. Like it had all day, and honestly since those stupid headaches started.

He moved slowly - ready to quickly turn back if he saw Noct make _any sort of motion_ that this was a normal bathroom run. Prompto really, _really_ didn’t want to see that.

Ahead of him, Noct limped away from camp - making a rather obvious line for a set of trees. Prompto shook his head and nearly turned back, before Noct rested a hand against a tree and leaned over.

Oh.

Prompto found himself walking over despite thinking, _hey Prompto, you don’t exactly handle this stuff well._ And _hey Prompto, maybe he’d prefer to be alone right now._ And yet, he found himself standing only a few paces behind Noct, as their carefully prepared dinner hit the ground, shortly after one of those fun burp-gag-coughs.

“Uhg...dude, c’mon,” Prompto half-whispered - causing Noct to quickly glance over his shoulder - clearly unaware he wasn’t alone until _that very moment_.

“Prompto? Did you follow me?” he was glancing over his shoulder - hand still on the tree.

“You just sort of wandered off and I was worried,” his voice quiet, as he ran a hand through his hair, “Are...you going to throw up again?”  
“Yeah, probably.”  
“Would...you be insulted if I walked away before you did that?”

Noct swallowed, covering his mouth slightly, “Walk fast.”

Prompto made his way away from the tree line - yet didn’t head back to camp. Instead he ended up sitting by one of those weird elemental...deposit things. Gloved fingers played with the energy that idly spiraled out of it. He wasn’t like Noct - he couldn’t do anything with it. But it was still pretty.

After a few moments, Noct appeared at his side; leaning himself back against the rock that led up to their camp. Arms tucking behind his head, he glanced up at the stars. Prompto mirrored the pose - knowing it would likely be more comfortable than the way he was sitting. Noct just had a _way_ of figuring out how to be comfortable anywhere. He had long since learned to just follow his lead.

Taking a deep breath, Prompto attempted to not flood his best friend with questions. So, he settled on one.

“Feel better?”  
“A bit.”

Nope he was gonna ask more.

“Food just mess with you? I feel fine.”  
“No.”  
“Something with the headaches?”  
“I think so. They don’t really...go away fully after the earthquake,” Noct explained - eyes still on the stars, “They...sort of turn into migraines, if they’re too close to each other, I think. The earthquakes I mean.”  
“I don’t think I’ve had one before. Migraines, not earthquakes.”  
“It’s like a headache, but...worse. Light hurts. Movement hurts. Sort of makes you feel...sick sometimes too.”  
“Oh…but all we do is be around bright things and move around a lot, dude.”  
“I’m noticing.”

“You...threw up earlier too, didn’t you? Back during that fight?”  
“...Why are you asking?”  
“I don’t know. It was kinda scary to see you just...go down like that. Guess I’m trying to just make sense of what’s happening.”  
“I don’t know either.”  
“That’s...scary stuff, dude.”  
“Yeah. Imagine having it happen to you,” Noct's brows pinched together, “There’s an earthquake, and it suddenly feels like I just slammed my head into a rock. That doesn’t make sense.”  
“Well I mean...you can also throw a blade then magically follow it, and absorb magical energy with your hands. Oh and store a bunch of weapons and a fishing pole in the Shadow Realm or whatever. Maybe this...is one of those things?”  
“Royal?”  
“Yeah. Like something tied to the royal line.”  
“What a fun benefit.”  
“No I mean like...it’s something trying to tell you something.”  
“Something like what?”  
“I don’t know, dude. I’m just a simple pleb.”

Silence fell between them - Prompto watching Noct out of the corner of his eye. He seemed...tense. Even for him.

“Tomorrow...let’s go to the waterfall,” Noct decided, after a rather breathy sigh, “Maybe having more of those...weapons will help?”  
“Hey, I think it’s worth a shot. It’s sort of...the only lead we have.”

“So let’s go for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't migraines fun, kids? SO FUN.  
> Not gonna lie, I enjoyed writing this like mad.  
> MANY MORE CHAPTERS TO COME. There's a list.
> 
> ALSO thank you all for all the comments and kudos and bookmarks! EVERY SINGLE ONE MEANS SO MUCH TO ME.


	6. A Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during early in Chapter 1.  
> Perspective: Prompto.

“I could pass out right here,” Noct sighed, with a small smirk spreading across his face.

They were standing in front of an RV; the very first they could afford to crash in since this entire trip started. The odds were against them. Every day was trying. But they had finally killed enough random-ass animals, that they had a comfortable amount of gil.

Yeah they were still...very poor, considering they had the _Prince_ with them; but they were making it. Mostly, anyway. The car would be done soon - and that would be good. It was a pretty bad kick to the funny-bits when that died...literally right outside of Insomnia. Sort of a _bad omen_ , if you put too much thought into it. But they weren’t going to let it get them down! The beautiful and amazing Cindy was going to fix the Regalia, and they were going to continue to get Noct to his wedding! Yeah!

“Or...we could celebrate,” Gladio’s voice coming up from behind Prompto - causing him to glance over his shoulder.  
“Oho, celebrate you say?” Prompto smirked, as Noct opened the front door of the RV.  
“Yeah...just let me hit the store and I’ll be back,” Gladio offered a wave, before walking off.

“That’s...not ominous at all,” Prompto shook his head, as he followed Ignis and Noct into the RV, “Alright, so how’s it look in here?”  
“A bit...small, but it’ll easily fit us all,” Ignis studied the space, as Noct walked over to the outlet and plugged his phone in, “And a kitchen as well. Perhaps I will be able to create something for dinner tonight.”  
“Sounds good,” Noct idly played on his phone as it charged, “What’s for dinner?”  
“I’ll decide once Gladio returns with his...plans for festivities.”

* * *

Well, it had happened before, but for whatever reason Prompto really wasn’t expecting it to happen while they were on this road-trip. Namely, with Ignis around. In the past - a few times to be exact - Gladio had _enabled_ himself and Noct with some...drinks. Of the alcoholic variety. At this point they were technically old enough so it wasn’t _that bad_. Still, Ignis didn’t exactly seem to be pleased at the idea. His already thin lips rolling in, as Gladio set the booze down on the table outside of the RV.

“Do you believe this...wise?” his brow quirking up, as he crossed his arms.  
“Iggy...listen,” Gladio’s voice dropping to a level Prompto was _fairly certain_ he wasn’t supposed to overhear from the stairs of the RV. He continued glancing over Noct’s shoulder as he kicked some ass in King’s Knight.  
“Just...let the kids be kids one more time. We both know this is sort of a...bachelor’s party for Noct. The kid’s on his way to get _married_. Why not have some fun? I know we have a lot of work to do, but the Relgalia’s getting fixed. Once that’s back in order, we’ll be on our way to Altissia and everything will be fine.”

There was a long pause - Prompto nearly glancing over his shoulder to see Ignis’ expression, but he pretended to be a good eavesdropper and continued staring at Noct’s phone.

“Alright, but only in moderation. I do not wish to clean _vomit_ out before departing in the morning.”  
“Fair,” Gladio then rose his voice to a level Prompto was _certain_ that he and Noct were supposed to hear, “Hey guys - got a little treat for ya.”

* * *

“And then I was like...yanno what the oh em gee hell like,” Prompto rattled on, not even remotely sure what he was talking about anymore. He had forgotten shortly after he started, but he was committed, dammit.

They were all sitting outside the RV on the nicely provided chairs. Gladio was shaking his head - as if he _somehow_ knew how Prompto was feeling at that exact moment. There was no way, of course. Gladio wasn’t _magic_...right? Well, he had those abs that seemed super-human. Maybe he really was magical…

But not like Noct-magical, of course. Some sort of different weird magic. Ab-magic.

“Maybe drink some water there, Prompto,” Gladio laughed, taking another drink from his beer.  
“I’m not even remotely anything right now. I’m so sober I could…”  
“You could what?” Gladio challenged, leaning forward in his chair. It creaked and made him think of Noct’s closet door back in Insomnia. Whoa. Random vivid flashback.  
“Uh…”  
“That’s what I thought.”

In response, Prompto lifted his camera, and took a picture of Gladio’s abs.

At Prompto’s side, Noct was propping his feet up on the table between them - having scooted his chair to nearly overlapping Prompto’s since there was a bit of chill to the air. He kept jumping back and forth between nearly nodding off, and trying very-very hard to tell them a really important story that made no sense. 

Yeah, he was pretty far gone.

“Hey...where’s Specs?” Noct suddenly asked, jumping slightly as he woke himself up.  
“Kitchen. Think he’s trying to make some food,” Gladio ran a hand through his hair as he spoke.  
“I’m starving,” Noct’s voice falling into a rather impressive whine, as he suddenly pulled on Prompto’s shoulder. Not really sure what his best bud wanted, he just leaned slightly closer to him; only to have the _Prince_ snuggle into his shoulder. Prompto put his arm around him slightly so it was less of an awkward pose.

Glancing up at Gladio with a touch of red in his cheeks, he shook his head, “Yeah...no more for him.”  
“He’s like a damned cat.”  
“Seeks warmth. Jumps kinda high.”  
“Kind of a little bitch.”  
“Picky eater.”  
“Kinda pounces when he fights.”  
“Really wouldn’t surprise me if he coughed up a hairball…” Prompto sighed, glancing over at Noct to confirm that he was _noct’d_ out. Aha. Pun.

Also, he was actually out like a light.

Gladio laughed, shaking his head, “He would get sulky if he heard us say that.”  
“Good thing he’s asleep.”

Gladio took another long swig of his beer, before his focus moved past Prompto to the door of the RV, “How’s it coming, Iggy?”  
“Nearly done.”

“Is...Ignis drinking too?” Prompto asked, finishing off his own drink.  
“Yup.”  
“Whoa. I’ve never seen him do that.”  
“It’s terrifying. You can’t even tell. He seems exactly the same, he just thinks a little slower. Judgement get a bit messed up.”

“You both are well-aware that I can hear you, correct?” Ignis asked from inside the RV.  
“You know I’m right, Iggy,” Gladio grabbed himself another beer, “Remember that time–”  
“That’s quite enough, Gladio.”

“No, no - I need to know,” Prompto’s voice low - nearly leaning forward, before remembering the weight on his shoulder. He stayed in place.  
“Do not tell him, Gladio - for there is _nothing to tell._ ”

“Okay - so once–”

Ignis suddenly stood outside the RV with a plate in each hand, “If you continue, only the Prince and I shall be enjoying dinner tonight,” his brow quirking as he glanced down at Sleepy Beauty.

He didn’t seem very pleased about how he was using Prompto as a pillow; but considering how tent-sleeping typically went, it really shouldn’t have been surprising. Noct was just a creature that needed...to cling or something. Prompto had given up trying to figure it out ages ago. Not that...Ignis knew that Prompto had regularly crashed at Noct’s place and ended up with the Prince basically spooning him.

He really, really didn’t need to know that.

“Hey Noct,” Prompto’s voice soft, as he moved his shoulder slightly to wake him up, “Wakey, wakey. It’s food time.”  
“Food?”  
“Food.”

Ignis set the two dishes in front of Noctis and Prompto, before returning to the RV for the second round, as well as some forks and napkins. Whenever Prompto drank - for _whatever reason_ \- he always wanted eat forever. Well, that desire was always there, but it was _way worse_ with a bit of booze in him.

Scooping what looked like some sort of...fried rice type deal, he happily piled some in his mouth.

Whenever Prompto was over at Noct’s and Ignis _cooked for them_ \- it was always the best. Because - of course - if he wasn’t _there_ he was probably eating some premade something-something from the store on the corner. Or something greasy if he was having an off-day. He...tried to avoid the delicious grease, though. She was a dangerous vixen.

But this time, something was wrong. The rice, veggies, and meat just sat in his mouth...and he didn’t want to swallow. In fact, he had a rather intense desire to just spit it back onto his dish.

He swallowed it anyway, as the others began to dig in; his brows pinching together as he wondered if he should say something. Maybe there was just...some soap on his plate? His fork? Maybe the beer was having some sort of weird after-taste deal that he wasn’t used to, or was clashing with whatever was in this; like orange juice and toothpaste. Or maybe he was just about to throw up and didn’t realize it.

“Ignis, what the hell?” Noct spat his food back into his napkin, before glancing to his left at the cook, “This tastes bad.”

Even when there were beans or it was just mostly veggies that Noct hated, he had never _once_ heard Noct drag Ignis’ cooking like that. But...he agreed. This was _really_ bad.

Gladio took a rather long swig of beer after having a bite - clearing his throat and he shook his head, “Um...Iggy, something’s not right with the food.”

Ignis sat in silence for a few seconds - just staring at his own dish. Food was shoved in his mouth too, but he wasn’t swallowing it. It just sat there.

Finally, he swallowed, before clearing his throat, “I...apologize,” his tone quiet, before he stood, and began gathering plates.

“Wait...wait, what’s happening?” Prompto asked, standing to help Ignis clean up the...really, really bad dinner.  
“I...believe...mmm…” Ignis sighed, as Gladio let out a rather loud laugh.

“Prompto, this is what I was talking about. He’s drunk.”  
“I am far from it, Gladio.”  
“You switched the salt and sugar, didn’t you?”

Ignis went into the RV.

Prompto stood there with a handful of napkins and forks, staring at Gladio with wide eyes and an even wider grin, “Oh...em gee. Did this really happen?”  
“Value this moment, Prompto, because I doubt you’ll see it again.”

“Can we just go to the Crow’s Nest?” Noct asked, as Prompto followed Ignis with his camera out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I’m just assuming that in this magical world the drinking age isn’t 21, since nearly everywhere else in the world - minus America - it’s lower. Also in Japan it’s 20. SO...they’re _probably_ legal? Maybe? Who knows.
> 
> All drunk stereotypes based on real people I know and their weird-ass habits.
> 
> Chapter concept based around the idea of it being weird that Ignis never cooks in RVs.
> 
> ALSO thank y'all again for all the comments and kudos <3 I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE ONE.


	7. A Homemade Meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after the end of Chapter 9.  
> Perspective: Prompto

Prompto thought he knew ‘bad’.  
Bad was the car breaking down right after they left Insomnia.  
Bad was watching Noct getting knocked down in combat.  
Bad was...Insomnia falling.

But none of that was actually that bad, was it? Insomnia falling, yeah. But the rest?

Bad was watching Ignis open his eyes and realize there was still only blackness.  
Bad was Noctis hardly able to walk, and locking himself away.  
Bad was waking up and remembering Luna was...gone.

So, bad was now.

Prompto stood in the kitchen with Ignis, humming slightly to himself. The typical fingerless gloves that Prompto wore, were shoved in his back pocket as he followed Ignis’ instructions.

“Flip the meat as soon as it begins to brown,” Ignis instructed. He was standing with his new handy-dandy-walking-stick-thing, just a few paces behind Prompto.

“Like...which side? Side that’s down or the side’s that up? Do I peek?” Prompto asked, feeling a little over his head.  
“The side that is against the pan. So yes. Peek.”

Prompto carefully slid the spatula under the meat - leaning his head slightly too far to the side to examine it. It was actually kinda brown! He flipped it.

“And we have brown-age,” he informed, glancing back at Ignis, “See? And nothing’s on fire, bro.”

He expected Ignis to say something like _yet_ or somehow drag him as he normally did. That was - after all - what he came to expect from the guy. Ignis had never really liked him. Made sense, since he was sort of...a distraction to Noct. While he and Gladio tried to turn Noct into a King, Prompto let him be a normal person for his age. And that...well, he knew that at least bothered Ignis.

“You’re doing quite well,” Ignis nodded from behind him, “Or so I assume from the smell.”  
“It does smell good, huh?”  
“Quite.”

Prompto carefully continued through the steps of the rather simple recipe; Ignis’ notebook open beside him, with the man himself giving him tips as he worked. He knew it wouldn’t nearly be as good as if Ignis himself was making it...but he just wanted to help. He already did seem a bit happier; even if he wasn’t the one cooking. 

With the meal done, he offered a plate of it forward to Ignis, after handing him a fork; wide-eyes eager to see what he thought. Ignis nearly missed the plate as he skewered a bit of food, before slipping it through his lips. He thoughtfully chewed for several agonizing seconds before he finally spoke.

“Rather good work, Prompto. A touch too much salt, however. Could use a bit...of chili powder perhaps? It’s nearly there.”  
“Oh...well I can still fix that,” Prompto nodded, before grabbing some chili powder and shaking it over the plate, “Now try that.”

He did.

“Hmmm...try mixing it in properly instead of just dusting it on top. Chili powder has a rather off-putting taste if left alone, I find.”

Prompto frowned, finding himself a bit frustrated. But...this was the happiest he’d seen Ignis since he lost his sight. Plus he was learning. This would be worth it.

“Okay let me just…” Prompto grabbed the main stirring spoon - mixing the chili powder properly into the mix, “And...try that.”

Ignis tried it again, pursing his lips slightly, before smirking, “Excellent. Again - a touch too much salt, but hardly noticeable with the addition of the chili powder. I think the others will be quite grateful for a meal that isn’t just...takeout.”  
“You think so?”  
“Honestly I have little idea what to expect from either of them,” Ignis’ tone growing a touch irritated, “It would be good to get a decent meal into Noctis. He...hasn’t been eating well, from what I understand.”

Prompto frowned - wondering who told Ignis about that, “Is...it alright if I go take him a plate?”  
“Of course. I’ll be in the main room if you have need of me.”

* * *

“Knock knock, Noct,” Prompto rapped his knuckles on the door, “I bring-ith food...ith.”  
“I’m not hungry.”  
“Cool story bro, but you’re getting food.”

Prompto opened the door - finding Noct sitting by his window. He was in a black - big surprise - tshirt. No shoes. At least he was wearing pants. That was progress.

“Hey...is,” he greeted, holding a plate of food, fork, and even a napkin, “So...I cooked.”

Noct quickly glanced over - genuine surprise on his face, “ _You_...cooked?”  
“Yeah! _I_ cooked.”

Noct just sat there - staring at the plate. He didn’t look...happy, impressed, pleased; anything Prompto was expecting. Actually, he looked afraid. Okay, that was a _bit_ understandable, considering the horrible abominations they had tried cooking together in the past, when Ignis was off somewhere.

“Oh um - Ignis helped. Had me use one of his recipes, and he guided me through it. Even taste-tested it and helped with spices. I swear it’s actually not bad. Not...the best, but hey! I tried.”

“Why the sudden need to cook?” Noct remained in place by the window - but at least the slightly panicked look in his eye faded.  
“I just…”

Prompto stood just inside the doorway, fingers running over the edge of the plate as he struggled to find the right way to phrase it. He knew Noct blamed himself for Ignis’...injury. He knew Gladio did too. Ignis didn’t, but that didn’t matter to either of them.

This was a mess.

But he was tired of constantly walking on eggshells with...well, everyone. If he talked about Noct in front of Gladio, he risked death. If he talked about Ignis’ injury or Gladio in front of Noct, he risked upsetting him on a level that genuinely broke his heart.

“Both you and Gladio have been so distant from...everyone since the mess with the Leviathan. So, I’ve been spending a lot of time with Ignis. We’re...actually kind of friends now. At least I don’t think he’s actively hoping I randomly die in combat, anymore. He was tired of constantly eating out like we have been, so I volunteered to try to be his eyes and help him cook. So yeah. That’s why.”

Prompto took a deep breath, knowing he could have easily upset Noct for like two-hundred reasons in that. Instead, Noct awkwardly slid out of the window and accepted the plate; hand raising to half-attempt to neaten his hair.

Honestly Prompto thought it looked fine - but hey, it was Noct’s hair.

Sitting on a trunck that sat at the foot of his bed, he set the plate down and took a bite. “Well…?”  
“Well, what?” Noct smirked slightly as he chewed.  
“Seriously dude?”  
“It’s alright.”  
“Coming from you, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Silence fell between them as Noct ate; one leg swinging slightly, other leg dead still. That...was the leg that Noct always seemed to have trouble with. It was a subtle thing, but his left leg was almost always favored; right never taking the full weight, unless it had to.

“How...are you?” Prompto asked, his tone somewhat low - words a bit slower than they had to be. The entire thing felt...awkward. Like Noct was just expecting him to leave. But...he didn’t want to. He missed his best-bud.

“Mm.”  
“That so?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Tell me more.”  
“No.”  
“Fair.”

Prompto took a deep breath, before reaching forward and messing up Noct’s hair, getting a faint _hey_ from the Princely one, before he turned towards the door.

“See ya bro. Feel better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is terrible, but at least Prompto and Ignis are finally good friends.
> 
> Not pictured: Prompto gently sliding a plate up to Gladio's door, knocking, then running.


	8. The Safe Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place: During Chapter 13. I won’t say more to avoid spoilers.  
> Perspective: Noctis.
> 
> As a heads up this is a really...intense chapter? Like...this isn’t fun to read.

It all felt different.

Every last bit of it.

Noctis sat on one of the many bunks with his fingers laced together; the sound of Ignis and Gladio idly talking, was closer to white-noise then anything else. Honestly, he hadn't really been paying attention to what they were talking about. A need to just be _near everyone_ causing him to sit nearby.

It was...nice to have everyone back.

Prompto was a few bunks away - laying on his back, with blank-stare in his eye as he focused on nothing. He had been...quiet.

Noctis stood from his bunk, before moving over to one beside Prompto - mirroring his pose the next bed over.

“Hey,” Prompto’s voice sounded hoarse, as he glanced over.  
“Hey.”  
“Sorry...about earlier.”

Noct slid his arms behind his head, brows pinching together, “Sorry for...what, exactly?”  
“I don’t know...sounding sort of...desperate when you found me? The whole: ‘Did you miss me? Did you worry?’ Thing. That. That was...sort of...I don’t know. Sorry, dude.”  
“Stop apologizing.”  
“No...I don’t feel like I should. And the whole...lying about who I am thing. That really wasn’t cool either, was it?”  
“It’s fine.”  
“It...really isn’t, dude. It really, really isn’t.”

Prompto took a deep breath, before covering his face with his hands - letting out a shaky breath.

“I’m...sorry,” his hands were still over his face, “For everything.”

“Stop apologizing, already.”  
“I...really can’t. I can’t...relax. Everytime I lie to myself and go ‘yeah it’s okay dude,’ I realize it...isn’t. Everything’s different now. Everything’s changing and I hate it. I just...I just want it to go back. I want Ignis to hate me again. I want to camp with chocobos,” Prompto let his hands slide off his face and onto the bed above his head - eyes glassy as his brows pinched together, “I want to get mocked for taking selfies, and accidentally a few too many booty-shots. I want to eat at the Crow’s Nest and take horrible pictures of you with Kenny. I want to…” his voice broke, hands quickly returning to covering his face, as his shoulders silently shook.

It was hard to miss the marks that were left on him.

Deep cuts that had half healed, and clearly reopened again. Bruises from that...thing that he was strapped to. Even his face was sort of beaten up.

They had broken him.

Prompto rolled on his side away from Noctis, and the rest of the room - shoulders still shaking, breathing coming out his muffled rasps.

Taking a deep breath, Noctis watched him - staring at the back of his best friend for a moment, before moving to sit next to him; eyes lifting to see what Ignis and Gladio were up to. They...were actually watching him. Gladio, mostly. Ignis’ gaze locked blankly off to the left. He was listening.

Noctis shot them a frown, before putting a hand on Prompto’s arm, squeezing slightly.

“...Hey.”

Prompto exhaled, before wiping his eyes - glancing up at Noct with pink, glassy eyes.

He hated this.  
All of this.

“Hey,” Prompto’s voice quiet, “Casually having a breakdown, dude. No big deal.”  
“...Yeah.”  
“Just...give me a few.”  
“It’s...okay.”  
“Not really...not even close.”

Noctis lowered his hand from Prompto’s arm, shifting his weight to try to stand.

Since his accident, his energy levels seemed to be lower than what they should have been. Ignis thought it had something to do with his body never quite working right. Luna literally saved him, but the cracks were still there. A leg that sometimes gave out if he put weight on it wrong. A weak left wrist. A shoulder that just sometimes hurt for no reason. But he managed. The ring...made it worse. All of it. It was nearly unbearable before he got his powers back; but even now...he felt it. A physical weight that just sat on his shoulders, as he slid towards the edge of the bed.

Fingers looped around his wrist, as he found Prompto watching him - a slight desperate crease to his brow, “Could...you stay here a bit?” his voice quiet, “...You don’t have to say anything. Like old times,” Prompto tried to smile, but there was no joy there.

They used to spend hours upon hours together without saying a word. Sometimes they would be watching something - or one of them would be playing a game, while the other just enjoyed and watched. Other times they weren’t even doing anything. Both just exhausted from exams and just...laying there. Actively not doing anything, together.

“Yeah...okay,” Noctis settled back down, causing a slight ease to settle within Prompto’s features, before he scooted slightly closer to Noct - curling around his back; fingers playing with a loose string that was coming off of Noct’s overshirt.

After a bit of hesitation, Noctis lifted his hand to rest in Prompto’s hair; idly playing with it in a comforting pattern he had done to Noctis countless times in the past. He could feel the weight against him grow heavier as Prompto began to relax.

Everything that was coming, terrified Noct. He didn’t want to go further down the halls. He didn’t want to find the crystal nor the chancellor. He didn’t want answers of who the guy was or what game he was playing.

He just wanted to go home. Wanted to see his dad again. Wanted to go back to being a disappointment.

But...he couldn’t, could he? And it wasn’t even about him anymore. What had started as a story of a young Prince marrying an old friend, now was...unrecognizable. Everything was at stake. Everything was...really, really messed up.

And he had to fix it.

No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do enjoying writing painful things.
> 
> ALSO??? Thank you for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks ;;  
> Y’all are incredible and keep me going.


	9. A Real City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Chapter 9.  
> Perspective: Prompto, Noctis

They really had done it; they had finally made it to Altissia.

It was...bigger, than he was expecting. Also, way, way more water. Like - whoa - it was everywhere.

Prompto stood just behind the group with his eyes wide; a smile sliding across his freckled features. This felt good. _Right_. Things had gotten sort of _intense_ there for a bit, but hey - they were finally in Altissia. And Luna was too! Finally, after all these years, he could tell her to her face that she had literally the cutest possibly-magical dogs that have ever existed. Also to thank her for basically making him become Noct’s friend. If it wasn’t for her little letter, Prompto would have probably never worked up the courage to talk to Noct, which would have never made him get his life together, which meant him being on this journey at all...was all Luna.

Also, Noct seeing her would be pretty great. Maybe his best bud would even still get married. That...seemed a bit much considering the world was still sort of on fire and the crystal still gone and all that stuff. But hey - Noct was quite-literally magical.

“This place is so...romantic,” Prompto whispered mostly to himself, as they began to wander the streets.  
“And you get to enjoy it with us,” Gladio glanced over his shoulder and winked.  
“All three of us,” Noct’s voice surprisingly whimsical.  
“You...are a lucky man,” Ignis actually nudged him a bit, pulling a laugh from Prompto.

He...loved these guys. Yes, even Ignis, despite the fact it wasn’t exactly a secret that he’d prefer if Prompto had stayed in Insomnia. His life was so...empty before them. Now it was like he had a real, proper family.

“So...what are we gonna do first?” Prompto asked, “We could go talk to that guy Cid told us to?”  
“I kinda want to just look around for a bit,” Noct's attention pulled onto a sign with an arrow.

Whoa. Luna’s wedding dress was apparently on display.

“Is that the wedding dress from the magazine?” Prompto asked, standing next to Noct.  
“I believe so. Perhaps we could find time to go see it?” Ignis made a slight motion on his hand, before his focus fell to a silent Noct, “If...the Prince agrees, of course.”

“Sure,” Noct shrugged, “I wanna look around anyway.”

The group sort of wandered aimlessly; stopping to look at this and that; Noct even discovering it was legal to fish in certain places in the city. A nice little surprise for the Princely one.

Then...they found themselves standing in front of a dress; apparently Noct was casually guiding them in that direction without saying anything about it. Not really surprising, considering how Noct just _was_ as a person. 

Moving to stand by his best bud, Prompto nudged his shoulder, “So...what do you think, dude?”

Noct’s eyes were locked on the dress for a moment - his expression flat for even him. Over the years Prompto had learned to spot the variations. It wasn’t that Noct didn’t _expression emotion_ , it was that it was more subtle than most people. But...there was nothing. His eyes just moving over the details without any real ‘tell’ on how he was feeling.

“It’s alright.”

After a moment, he kept moving - Prompto following after a beat - after a quick picture - silently wondering what the hell just happened. The entire thing was pretty complicated, the more he thought about it. Marrying Luna was a thing that was supposed to happen as part of that whole ‘peace-treaty’ deal. The wedding was probably a reminder to Noct about Insomnia falling and...his dad. At least Luna was still kickin’. They may not have been in Altissia to get his best bro hitched, but at least he could still _see_ her. They were - after all - best buds before Prompto took over. And - yanno - the whole ‘technically a prisoner of the Empire’ thing. That.

“Hey Prompto - take a look at that,” Gladio made a motion with his chin, causing him to glance over his shoulder. 

It was...all of Altissia. The view honestly causing Prompto’s breath to hitch.

“Whoa...would you guys mind if I get a picture?”  
“Go for it,” Noct shrugged, sliding his hands into his pockets.

Prompto stepped away from the group - trusting they wouldn’t abandon him - to get a better shot of the view. Most of his pictures were of the gang, but sometimes there were just things that...didn’t need Gladio, Ignis, Noct, or himself.

Licking his lips, he carefully framed the shot, before snapping a few variations. Glancing down to see if he was satisfied with them, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

“Gladio and Noct will return shortly. Their attention was captured by something in a shop,” Ignis informed, leaning on the banister next to Prompto.

“Alrighty,” Prompto nodded, as he continued to scan the photos he had taken that day - his phone buzzing in his pocket. Slinging his camera over his shoulder, he pulled it out.

> NOCT NOCT: :)

Prompto stared at the text from Noct, before glancing up at Ignis, “Uh…” 

“Is something troubling you?” Ignis quirked a brow, before gently sliding his glasses back up his nose.  
“It’s never a good sign when Noct sends a smiley face, is it?”  
“In my experience...no.”

_Click._

Prompto turned towards the sound, finding Gladio and Noct standing behind them...Noct with a _camera_ in his hands.

“Huh...not bad,” Noct’s brow arched as he glanced down at the camera, before he tilted it towards Gladio.  
“I’d say you’re a natural.”

“Are you...stealing ‘my thing’, dude?” Prompto asked, finally sliding his phone back into his pocket - feeling a strange sense of betrayal in Noct taking pictures. Like...that was _his thing_ ; and Prompto didn’t have a lot of _things_. Hell, they didn’t even let him drive the car anymore, after that _one time_. Ignis didn’t let him help cook, because of a horrible history of helping Noct almost burn his apartment down. He wasn’t strong enough to even look at Gladio’s blade too long. He wasn’t smart, talented, great at talking to people...anything, really. Pictures were _his thing_...and now Noct was...apparently going to take over that, too.

“Yeah,” Noct nodded to the question without hesitation.  
“Not...even gonna deny it there, bro?”

Noct offered him a genuine smile that only really came out around animals and after he caught a big fish. A happy Noct was a rare and beautiful thing. Sort of like that stupid laugh he did when hugging chocobos; there was just something both pure and slightly awkward about it.

Prompto smiled back, feeling his nerves ease a bit. Noct...wasn’t taking anything, really.

“Yanno dude, you could just use your phone for that,” Prompto motioned at his pocket.  
“So could you.”  
“Fair...yeah that’s...fair.”

“Hey Ignis,” Gladio grabbed Iggy’s shoulder, “Check it.”

Behind him was a cooking store. Cookware on display in the window, with mention of rare spices on signs. Altissia really did have everything.

“If we have time…” Ignis began, eyes flicking to Noct.

There were times where Noct seemed almost nothing like the guy Prompto had practically grown up with in Insomnia. This had all...changed him. For the better, of course, but he was different. He was _trying_ more and pushing himself in new and exciting ways. Just...sort of took the ‘ah nice!’ out of it, when he realized Noct didn’t really have a choice in the matter. He either had to grow up, or break down.

But then there were moments like this.  
“Do we...have to?” his voice a low whine, posture falling into a slump.

“What if Noct and I go wander, and you guys go...do other stuff?” Prompto suggested with a shrug, “I mean...splitting up is typically ‘oh this is how we all die’, but we’re literally in a city.”

“He’s got a point,” Gladio made a motion at Prompto, “Iggy?”

“Let’s...keep it brief, but alright. Stay in contact.”

* * *

Noct leaned back in the gondola - Prompto humming beside him, half leaning into his side as the...driver? Boat man? Pilot? Him. As he made idle chatter about the city at them. Noct was only half paying attention - eyes taking it all in as the sun began to set. Glancing over from the view to Prompto, he watched as his friend lifted his camera to take a picture. Pulling his own out, he quickly snapped a photo - smiling gently as he glanced down at it.

“Did...you just take my picture, dude?” Prompto asked, glancing over his shoulder at Noct.  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, let me see!” Prompto nudged his shoulder, causing Noct to tilt it towards him.  
“Here.”  
“Oh man...do I always look like that when I take pictures?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m...kinda hot.”  
“Nah, you just look constipated.”  
“No, I look deep in thought.”  
“Eh.”  
“Dude...let me have this.”

Noctis simply shrugged before pulling out his phone, finding a few texts from Gladio. 

> GLADIO: he’s like a kid in a candy store  
>  GLADIO: i don’t think we’re ever leaving  
>  GLADIO: he might be crying about a pan  
>  GLADIO: update - he’s lying about crying about a pan.

Prompto peered over his shoulder, laughing under his breath, “Man...sort of regretting ditching them now.” 

Noctis shrugged, before replying. 

> NOCTIS: take pictures

“So...what do you wanna do? Gondola is taking us to...somewhere.” 

“The Levelle Station,” the boat-guy informed them.

“Right that. But...did you actually have something in mind? Or are we just...sort of…”  
“Winging it?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Yeah,” Noctis shrugged, as the gondola came to a stop.

“There are many great things to do in this area of Altissia! But if you don’t find what you’re looking for, just call and I’ll take you somewhere else!” the enthusiastic boat-guy added, as they stepped out.

“Right. Thanks.”

The sun finally set behind everything, leaving the city surprisingly bright. He had learned to feel...uncomfortable, with darkness. It brought out daemons, after all. But people were still walking around.

It reminded him of Insomnia.

“You alright, dude?” Prompto asked, bumping his shoulder as they walked.  
“I’m fine.”  
“Yeah...sure, of course,” his voice quiet, as he brushed some hair out of his face, “Dude, does this place give you weird Insomnia vibes too?”  
“...Yeah.”  
“Obviously it’s like - whoa - yeah different. But it has something Lestallum didn’t. Don’t really know what it is.”  
“It is...nicer?”  
“True, true. I think it’s also the people. They’re not all weirdly-hot powerplant workers, but just...sort of hangin’ out. Being happy and accomplishing nothing. It’s...nice to see people be lazy. I missed it.”

Noctis sighed, as he gently guided them away from the main street. There was a possible fishing spot he wanted to check out nearby.

“Yeah...me too.”  
“We’ll get back there, dude. I mean...you’ll be all important and Kingly when this is all done. But I’m sure you’ll have time to be worthless garbage again.”

Noct laughed under his breath, shaking his head, “Never thought that’d be a goal.”  
“I know, right? Never thought I’d _miss_ being useless. Yet here I am, thinking about not wearing pants and playing video games.”  
“Yeah, same.”  
“We should see if they have an arcade or something around here. I mean I know Mom and Dad will be yelling at us to go do important things soon, but–”  
“Did...you just call Ignis and Gladio Mom and Dad?”  
“Let’s be honest here. Let’s be _real_.”  
“I’m telling them you said that.”  
“Wait - no.”

It was then Noctis discovered multiple texts. 

> SPECS: I hope you and Prompto are staying out of trouble.  
>  SPECS: Please let me know where you are, so we can meet up with you once we’re finished here.  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> GLADIO: ive almost lured him out  
>  GLADIO: no wait he found another aisle  
>  GLADIO: i think the cashier thinks we’re “together”  
>  GLADIO: im gonna roll with it  
>  GLADIO: guess who’s getting a wedding discount  
> 

Noctis stared at his phone for a moment, having the weirdest sense of...normalcy. It almost felt as if this was just another day in Insomnia. No danger at night, nothing to kill, and weird texts from his friends. 

He missed this.

Going to their group text, he started typing. 

> NOCTIS: prompto just called you guys mom and dad  
>  NOCTIS: i’m not sure it was ironic or not  
>  NOCTIS: i’m going with no

“Wow, thanks Noct,” Prompto sighed, staring down at his own phone - thumbs already forming a reply.

> PROMPT-O: he lies  
>  PROMPT-O: so many lies  
>  GLADIO: son  
>  PROMPT-O: pls no  
>  PROMPT-O: ur not my real dad  
>  SPECS: Prompto, don’t take that tone with your father.

“Oh...em...gee. I cannot believe–” Prompto ran his hand down his face, as they paused near some water that Noct had been guiding them towards, “Ignis just...never ceases to catch me off guard with actually having a sense of humor.”  
“He’s always making puns,” Noct smirked, eyeing the water. 

“Oh...fishing?”  
“That okay?”  
“Yeah - of course...no wait, no it’s totally not.”  
“Hmm?”

Prompto pointed at a sign that boldly stated that fishing wasn’t permitted in this area, as he messed with his phone.

“Oh. Lame,” Noctis scrunched his nose, before taking a seat - his back to the wall behind him.

Prompto sat beside him, nudging his shoulder, “We can look around for a different fishing spot, if ya want.”  
“Nah. I just wanna sit.”

He pulled out his phone again, having felt it buzz several times in his pocket.

> PROMPT-O: yanno what  
>  SPECS: Jokes aside, we’re finished with the shop. Where can we find you?  
>  PROMPT-O: uhhh...well we took a gondola  
>  PROMPT-O: to levelle station  
>  PROMPT-O: thennnn wandered awhile  
>  PROMPT-O: now we’re at some place that totally promised fishing  
>  PROMPT-O: but there’s literally a no fishing sign  
>  PROMPT-O: bc they suck  
>  PROMPT-O: but we’re law abiding citizens  
>  PROMPT-O: purse shop just to the left - perfume shop to the right  
>  GLADIO: we’re on our way  
>  GLADIO: may just ask you to meet us somewhere

“Yanno,” Prompto’s voice somewhat hushed, next to the sound of water hitting the dock in front of them, “I pictured this place way worse.”  
“Really?”  
“The Empire owns it, right? Like controls it. But...it’s nice? People are happy? I dunno. Just expected bad things, I guess.”  
“Same.” 

There was a long pause, before Prompto spoke again, “Hey dude. Real talk - how are you handling all this?”  
“Handling what?”  
“Being _here_. Luna’s here, bro. And...another big-god-monster, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s sort of...a lot, isn’t it?”  
“I guess.”  
“Nervous?”  
“About what?”

Prompto glanced over at him, a slight grimace on his features, “Gonna make me spell it out, huh?”  
“Spell what out?”  
“Okay - fine. You were supposed to get _married_ here, bro. Married. Like back before everything went sideways, Altissia was the goal. But now...everything is so different. We’re not here for a wedding at all. Instead you’re here for a giant god-monster thing and to kick the Empire’s ass, right? Like...that’s gotta feel weird.”  
“It’s…”

He chewed on the side of his cheek, right hand picking at a loose strand of thread from his wrist-brace.

“I just try to not think about it.”  
“Alright, alright, I’ll drop it.”

“I...don’t really know how I feel,” Noct leaned back against the wall - staring up at the dim stars above them - all mostly drowned out by the city lights, “I want to see Luna. I know that. The rest...I just…” he made a motion with his hand, “I’m not sad. I’m not...angry. I honestly don’t really feel anything,” his tone low, “Which - haha - Noct not feeling anything. I know that’s pretty normal.”

“No? It’s not? You feel things,” Prompto leaned into him slightly, glancing over to him, before staring out at the water, “I’m just a raw nerve and everything I feel? You can basically taste it. It’s just how I am. You’re just...more reserved. Don’t express things as loud as some people are used to. Doesn’t mean you don’t feel them. And hell, I can tell what you’re feeling most of the time. No, I’m not perfect at it, but at least I try,” he sighed, “So...yeah.”

Noct smirked, “I was making a bad joke.”  
“Well, I take my deep speech back,” Prompto shook his head - cheeks turning a bit pink as he laughed, “You’re an emotionless soap dish.”  
“Soap dish?”  
_”You heard me.”_

His phone buzzed.

> GLADIO: Meet us by levelle station dock  
>  GLADIO: we’re here

“Time to go,” Prompto frowned, staring down at his own phone too, before standing - offering a hand out to Noct, “Seriously though dude. Sorry your brain can’t make a decision on things.” 

“I’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (he wasn't)
> 
> So I just needed to write something happy and sweet okay.  
> Also made up a reason for the sudden patch with Noctis taking pictures.  
> Also-also made the texting names how I see them in Noct's/Prompto's phone (changes depending on the perspective).
> 
> SIDE NOTE: I'm thinking about doing a pre-game fic in this style with little vignettes on just...Insomnia life. Would you guys be interested in that? I mean I have several more chapters planned but I'm going to run out sooner or later...and I kinda wanna keep writing these nerds. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	10. Two Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Chapter 8.  
> Perspectives: Noctis & Prompto (goes back and forth)

Noctis really, really liked sleep. It was a nice break from literally everything. His body got tired easily, too, so it was nice to just...stop sometimes.

But they hadn’t.

They just kept going, and going, and going. 

Costlemark Tower was a stupid place. Just...stupid. His phone had died due to a lack of signal within an _hour_ of being there; and since then he had no idea how much time had passed. He knew it was enough to have a ‘snack break’ at least...three times? Four times? He lost count. There were a few points where he just sat down, and it literally took Gladio dragging him to his feet, to continue.

They had either made a wrong turn, or the place was designed to keep them hostage forever. The group continued to return to a room just under the main one; enemies going up in number every time they returned. Started as one Iron Giant. Then two. Then three and one of those...snake ladies. It was bad enough that the Might of the Gods literally had to be summoned so they didn’t die.

And that...well it took a lot out of Noctis. Whenever they suggested it, it was like a whisper in his ear. A silent unspoken question for assistance. If he granted it...they did _something_ to him. Knees and hands hitting the ground as most of the energy just left his body. Prompto had even shown him a picture of himself during it. His eyes glowed a sort of pinkish color. That...wasn’t concerning at all.

Even after a fight that had nearly ended everyone, that wasn’t the end. Another elevator led to another, which led them to yet another thing that tried to kill them. Their minds devolving into weird theories on why the place existed at all. Ignis thought it followed some form of logic at one point, but time possibly eroded away magic or something that caused the flow to be long gone. Gladio thought it was just a test to reach the monster at the heart. Prompto just said it was “really bad game design”...because this apparently was all a game to him.

Noctis limped out of the tower. Everything felt sort of...spinny. Out of focus. Like he was looking at the world through a hazy window. The cool night air...helped. Sort of. 

“I never thought we’d get out of there,” Prompto whispered, hugging a pillar as they walked past, “I missed you grass. Moon. Those giant bugs over there.”

“Do you think they’ll mind if we...don’t fight them?” Noct asked, eying the oversized centipedes from afar.  
“Simply keep your distance, and we should be fine,” Ignis assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder

Even Ignis looked tired.

“There’s a camp not too far from here,” Gladio pointed with his chin, “Anything else requires a drive.”

“I could fall asleep right here,” Noct’s voice quiet, as the group loitered on the stone in front of the tower.  
“Too bad that would end with us being eaten by _giant bugs_ ,” Prompto frowned, as Noctis pulled a whistle from his pocket. 

His leg hurt. His feet hurt. His _skin_ hurt. He really didn’t want to walk another step.

So he wouldn’t.

His chocobo jogged into view, bringing a genuine smile to his face, as he carefully climbed on top. PopTart, the red chocobo. Or...pink, as Prompto tried to convince him. She wasn’t pink. She was red. With orange-ish feathers on her chest, that sort of changed in the light.

PopTart leaned into his touch, glancing over her shoulder to stare at the Prince on her back.

“So...to camp?” Prompto asked, climbing onto overly-yellow chocobo, “Or...are we about to literally outrun daemons to get to a bed?”

Noctis closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, “Let’s just go to camp. I really...don’t want to be awake any longer than we have to.”  
“Sounds good to me. You guys down for that?” Prompto asked, guiding his chocobo to face Ignis and Gladio.

“I’d prefer to not drive presently, so yes,” Ignis pulled at the reigns of his dusty-blue chocobo.  
“I prefer camping,” Gladio smirked, but the fatigue was still obvious.

They all really needed sleep.

Noctis led the way through the woods - carefully weaving his chocobo around any weird sounds. If something attacked him in that moment, he’d probably not even fight back. His hand sat on the back of PopTart’s neck to keep himself upright - eyes flicking shut every-other moment, despite knowing that falling off his chocobo would probably really, really hurt.

Finally, they arrived at camp. The blue runes glowing at their presence, possibly one of the most welcoming sights he had seen in his entire life. 

He half-fell off his chocobo, thanks to his boot getting caught on the strap. Prompto snorted.

As Ignis began to prepare a the first proper meal they had in what felt like ages, Noctis sat back against his chocobo. The giant bird leaning into him - watching him a moment, before closing her eyes. His fingers smoothed her feathers as the chocobo let out a heavy sigh.

Glancing up at the stars, he heard Prompto and Gladio talk about something, but didn’t really bother to listen. He was too tired to pretend to care.

He blinked - taking in the little specks of light in the sky. In Insomnia, they were much more faint. Less detail. More like a bad phone pic. 

Noctis liked the stars. While night brought danger, there was something peaceful about the sky. Something...different. Outside of the reach of man. The stars didn’t care about who ruled what land on the ground. They were more. They would exist no matter what.

A faint smile pulled at Noct’s lips, as his eyelids grew heavy - body gently sliding further and further into PopTart’s feathers.

And then, there was nothing.

* * *

“Seriously? That can’t be right,” Prompto frowned at his screen, as he sat in the idling Regalia while they charged their phones. Despite being _severely_ sleep deprived the day before, he had actually woken up a bit early. Probably because he had never slept that hard in his life.

Noct was still _noct_ out, but it was slightly before dawn anyway. 

“What is it?” Ignis asked, attempting to turn on his own phone.  
“Dude it’s been like...two days.”  
“That simply cannot be right.”

Prompto turned his screen towards Ignis - the man’s brows rising, “Oh.”  
“Well, that place was officially _the worst_ ,” he leaned back in his seat, glancing over as he watched Gladio return from his morning jog, “Hey Gladio - guess how long we were in the dungeon, dude.”

“Uh...guessing a full day?” he quirked a brow, stretching out after his run.  
“Two.”  
“You’re joking.”

Prompto yawned, and held his phone out of the side of the car - not bothering to get up. He still felt sore from yesterday. And...apparently the day before too.

“...Wow…”  
“It’s rather unpleasant, isn’t it?” Ignis shook his head, scrolling through his own phone, as Prompto unplugged his and put Noct’s on the charger. He didn’t have much charge, but it would be enough for now.

“Speaking of sleep - should I go wake up Sleeping Beauty?” Gladio asked, motioning over his shoulder.  
“It’s about that time, isn’t it?” Ignis quirked a brow.  
“Mm.”  
“I saved him his portion of dinner from last night. Be sure he eats."  
“Will do,” Gladio grunted, before heading towards the tent.

“I still can’t believe an entire extra day passed and we didn’t even know it. How does that even happen?” Prompto asked, as he watched Gladio open the flaps to the tent - car engine killing any words he was saying.

Noct finally crawled out, flinching as Gladio threw him some wrapped up leftovers. Leaving Noct’s phone charging, Prompto slipped out of the Regalia and headed back to camp.

“Morning,” Noct yawned, pulling at the tupperware, “Aw, beans?”  
“They’re good dude.”  
“But they’re...beans.”  
“Why you gotta be like this? It’s. Good. Dude.”  
“No.”  
“Bro, we were literally in that place for _two days_ , please eat.”

Noct stared down at the leftovers - his expression about as enthused as it would be if Prompto had just thrown up in it and handed it to him. Actually...he had done that once, hadn’t he? Well...

“Two days?” Noct repeated, sliding the food around - eying his damn chocobo a bit too much. Oh, he was _not_ going to feed PopTart his leftovers.  
“Yeah, dude. Kinda messed, right? We had no way of noticing since...yanno. Dead phones. No sunlight.”  
“Weird,” he actually took a bite, before yawning, “I still feel like I could sleep for a week.”  
“You always feel like that, dude.”  
“True.”  
“Feelin’ alright though? We did push ourselves...a bit hard in there.”  
“I’ll be fine.”  
“Which...means you aren’t.”  
“Just tired, dude. Let off.”  
“Right, right. This is me,” he turned towards the assorted camp stuff that Gladio had started packing away, “Letting off. Minding my own biz. Playing it cool. Chill,” he tripped over a chair, hitting the ground hard, “Totally...chill.”

“Stop bleeding, and help me pack.”  
“On it.”

* * *

He had felt fine. Sort of. There wasn’t really a point in the day where he felt ‘good’, but honestly that wasn’t unheard of. Noctis was pushing himself harder these days, then he had in his entire life. His muscles ached. His knuckles and legs bruised.

But this felt different. 

At first he thought it was just from being awake for two days, but then the cold sweat started. The temperature in the car feeling both way too hot and way too cold at the same time. But Dunscae had weird weather. Maybe it was that. 

Not wanting to bring attention to how unsure he was of the temperature, he texted Prompto.

> NOCTIS: is it hot in here  
>  PROMPT-O: or is it just me?  
>  NOCTIS: no it’s me  
>  PROMPT-O: no it’s gladio. His abs generate heat i’m pretty sure

Noctis glanced over at Gladio as he glanced out the window - a book perfectly balanced in one hand. His abs were always just sort of...out. Why he never buttoned his shirt, was something that honestly made Noct wonder.

His phone buzzed.

> PROMPT-O: i’m 90% sure i’m witnessing you check gladio’s abs for heat dude  
>  PROMPT-O: pls let me get a picture  
>  NOCTIS: no  
>  NOCTIS: but like  
>  NOCTIS: is it warm in this car  
>  NOCTIS: rn  
>  NOCTIS: at this moment  
>  PROMPT-O: ...rn = right now. You know that right?  
>  NOCTIS: yeah  
>  PROMPT-O: right now at this moment i’d say  
>  PROMPT-O: kinda cold actually  
>  PROMPT-O: i mean iggy has the roof up cuz it’s about to rain  
>  PROMPT-O: u feelin alright there bud  
>  PROMPT-O: ???????¿¿¿¿¿¿¿??¿?¿

Noctis took a deep breath, leaning his head back against the seat - swallowing away a sudden itch that was hard to ignore. Yep, he was getting sick. Again. He hadn’t caught anything since after the Titan. And right now? Now was bad. They were finishing things up before heading off to Altissia. 

In the front seat, he watched Prompto glance up from his phone to make eye-contact with him in the rearview mirror - trying to be subtle about it. A slight furrow to his brow.

Noct looked away - feeling a bit dizzy from glancing down at his phone as much as he was. The car hit a bump, causing him to groan slightly as he hit his forehead on the window. Nobody said anything, but he was fairly confident everyone noticed. Great.

The dizziness, however, remained despite him looking up. Jaw clenching, he took a deep breath through his nose to try to ease it away. Sometimes he got a bit motion sick - especially when warping around a ton, but it normally faded quickly if he reoriented himself.

It wasn’t fading.

“Ignis...pull over.”

* * *

Noct was curled into a ball in the backseat. It would have been endearing, if he hadn’t just thrown up like five seconds before. Prompto frowned as the group decided what to do; Gladio and Ignis batting ideas back and forth like Pong.

“I’ll be fine,” Noct’s voice quiet, “Just tired.”

The car was still pulled off onto the shoulder of the road - rain gently doing that _tink tink_ thing off the roof of the Regalia.

“Like hell you are,” Gladio’s voice as rough yet velvety as ever.  
“The...headaches aren’t back, are they?” Prompto asked, body turned towards the backseat.  
“No.”  
“Good...good.”

“There is a motel not far from here,” Ignis ran his finger along the map their Lord and Savior, Cindy, had handed them shortly after dragging the Regalia into Hammerhead, “We could be there within moments, then simply see how he feels in the morning.”

“I’m _right here_ ,” Noct’s typically neutral expression fracturing as his brows pinched together, “I can hear you.”  
“I’m quite aware - but you also appear to be half asleep, so I’m addressing the others rather than you specifically,” Ignis’ voice clinical - easily sidestepping Noct’s likely-fever-fueled tantrum.  
“Mm,” Noct grunted, curling into himself further.

“Plan sounds good to me, as long as he doesn’t hurl again as soon as the car moves,” Gladio motioned his thumb at Noct, “Prompto?”  
“Oh...uh, me?”  
“Yeah. You.”  
“I think rest would be good, yeah,” he quickly recovered, not really used to being _asked_ things, “How far is the motel?”

“Just down the road. We’d be there within minutes,” Ignis nodded, glancing over at Prompto.

“How’s that sound dude?” his voice gentle as he eyed the lump that was his best friend in the backseat, “Good to drive a bit more?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Prompto sat on the motel bed with his phone cradled in his hands - the group aggressively ignoring the horrible sound that were coming from the bathroom.

Noct seemed fine on the drive. Seemed fine when they had to wait in line to get a room - and even fine when they walked up the stairs. When they got inside, however, he just casually walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

Now...this fun-fun-fun time.

“It’s far from ideal, but at least he has a proper restroom,” Ignis shook his head, his arms crossed as he stared up at the brightly colored bathroom door, “We have a few supplies that will help, but I’ll likely need to go to the shop to acquire a few more.”

“I’ll go with you; Prompto can babysit the Prince,” Gladio leaned on the doorway of the room, “Sound alright?”

“Works for me,” Prompto shrugged, glancing down at his phone, hoping Noct would text him from the bathroom. But by the sound of things, he was sort of...busy.

“Be sure he stays hydrated. We’ll return shortly,” Ignis motioned for Gladio to follow him, before they disappeared.

> PROMPTO: r u dyin  
>  NOCT NOCT: :(

Prompto rose a brow - surprised Noct was actually replying.

> PROMPTO: how about  
>  PROMPTO: u  
>  PROMPTO: stop??  
>  NOCT NOCT: :((((  
>  PROMPTO: pls  
>  NOCT NOCT: :’(((((((((  
>  PROMPTO: pretty pls with a chocobo on top  
>  NOCT NOCT: wow i’m magically cured

A horrible retch came from the bathroom, causing Prompto to frown and sigh.

> PROMPTO: yeah you sound great dude  
>  PROMPTO: 100% cured  
>  NOCT NOCT: pls kill me  
>  PROMPTO: shut up edgelord  
>  NOCT NOCT: end my suffering  
>  PROMPTO: no  
>  NOCT NOCT: :’(  
>  PROMPTO: stop  
>  NOCT NOCT: :’((((  
>  PROMPTO: STOP  
> 

The toilet flushed, the sink ran, and the door opened - revealing a rather exhausted looking Prince. 

“I stopped.”  
“That’s...a good thing, right?”  
“Think so.”

He climbed onto the bed, making a quiet groaning sound, before settling into the pillows next to Prompto.

“These pillows reek,” Noct’s voice flat, as he slowly sat up again.  
“Might just be your breath, dude.”

He made a small dismissal noise, before pulling off his overshirt, and using it as a pillow on Prompto’s lap.

“Or just use me. That works too,” Prompto sighed, as Noct settled in.

His phone buzzed.

> NOCT NOCT: can we text instead of talk  
>  NOCT NOCT: stomach still  
>  NOCT NOCT: Awake™  
>  PROMPTO: yeah sure dude  
>  PROMPTO: feelin any better?  
>  NOCT NOCT: eh  
>  PROMPTO: fever?  
>  NOCT NOCT: dunno.

Prompto lowered his hand to gently rest against Noct’s forehead. Finding the Prince’s Princely hair in his face, he used his other hand to move it aside, before taking his temperature.

> PROMPTO: confirmed  
>  NOCT NOCT: fever?  
>  PROMPTO: yep  
>  NOCT NOCT: :(  
>  PROMPTO: any idea what caused this dude???  
>  NOCT NOCT: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
>  PROMPTO: it would have been so much easier to just  
>  PROMPTO: say no  
>  PROMPTO: instead i had to watch you look up ‘shrug emoji’  
>  PROMPTO: then struggle to copy paste it  
>  NOCT NOCT: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
>  PROMPTO: sighs  
>  NOCT NOCT: you sighed irl too  
>  PROMPTO: imagine that  
>  NOCT NOCT: where did specs and gladio go  
>  NOCT NOCT: ???  
>  PROMPTO: they r bangin in the regalia  
>  NOCT NOCT: :((  
>  PROMPTO: can’t you hear it?  
>  NOCT NOCT: :(((((((((  
>  NOCT NOCT: i will throw up on u  
>  PROMPTO: i know  
>  PROMPTO: and u have  
>  PROMPTO: like 6 times  
>  NOCT NOCT: 5  
>  PROMPTO: no 6.  
>  NOCT NOCT: 5 and where are they  
>  PROMPTO: store gettin u stuff  
>  NOCT NOCT: :o  
>  PROMPTO: :O  
>  NOCT NOCT: what stuff  
>  PROMPTO: probably some juice and soups to try to keep down  
>  PROMPTO: orite i’m supposed to keep you hydrated  
>  PROMPTO: think you can drink some water without shooting it back out?  
>  NOCT NOCT: right now?  
>  NOCT NOCT: no  
>  NOCT NOCT: gonna nap bbl

Noct tucked his phone under his head and adjusted slightly, before taking a deep breath and relaxing. Sleep would probably help. Always helped Prompto when he was under the weather.

Opening up King’s Knight - and quick to turn the media volume down to zero - he idly rose a hand and drew circles in Noct’s hair; eyes focused on the Prince as he slept.

Stuff like this was scary, but they’d be fine. They were always fine, right? No matter what the world seemed to throw at them, they...stuck together and got through it.

This flu or whatever wouldn’t stop them.

...Nor whatever waited for them in Altissia.

It would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the lovely person named SCARLET who commented on Chapter 9 with this idea.  
> Another shout out to my roommates for having the flu and also inspiring this.  
> Like...guys I have listened to so much puking in the past 24 hours.
> 
> [Also have an actual picture of Noct sleeping on his chocobo](https://twitter.com/SmolNotTol/status/812194425816219648).  
> Yeah I'm just linking my own in-game Prompto shots for everyone's viewing pleasure.
> 
> And yes his chocobo is named PopTart.
> 
> SIDE NOTE: tonight i'm rereading all the other chapters and doing minor edits. Nothing major, just a clean up.  
> SIDE NOTE 2: the pre-game fic is 100% going to happen after your AMAZING feedback. I'm going to wait until I beat the game before I even touch it. Just gathering ideas right now. Don't worry I'm almost done. 
> 
> ALSO holy crap all the kudos and comments!!!!! I'm so touched and overwhelmed!!! THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL.


	11. A Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Chapter 3, before they reach Lestallum.  
>  **REQUIRES FULL KNOWLEDGE OF CHAPTER 13!**
> 
> Perspective: Prompto

It was bad enough that everything on the ground was trying to kill them, but things falling from the sky was a bit much. At first it was just something they’d outrun. Literal soldiers being _dropped on them_? Just book it, dude. But sometimes they’d literally be falling in front of the car, as they zoomed about. That...was less easy to avoid - even if Prompto did just chant _floor it_. Nobody...ever floored it. Even Noct didn’t. Such...disappointments. _He believed in them._

Also some the MTs had guns.

Prompto missed being the only one with a gun.

The _exact reason_ he had chosen a gun instead of daggers, sword, _giant sword_ , or large butter-knife was simple; he didn’t want to get hurt. He knew everyone else was better at taking a hit then him. Hell, probably a small child was. But Prompto knew his limits (somewhat), and _really_ knew he’d prefer to be _far away_ from anything that wanted to kill him.

MTs, however, could hit him.

Of course, that wasn’t his first time being hit. All the animals outside of Lucis seemed...hungry. Had a craving that only human flesh could satisfy. His flesh, to be exact. So the concept of being _attacked_ wasn’t foreign to Prompto - not even close. Being shot, however, way, way worse.

Prompto let out a cry of pain as a bullet hit his arm. He needed to not panic. He needed to keep being a useful person in the group. He’d be fine, right? Noct got levelled daily, and yet got up every morning...even with a lot of complaining. A single shot to the arm wouldn’t be enough to kill him. He’d be fine.

He’d be fine.

“Hey,” Noct appeared beside him, as Prompto moved away from combat to try to pull himself together, “You alright?”

He patted him on the shoulder, causing Prompto to regain some focus. Right. A battle. With bullets and swords. They’d done this a cabillion-jillion times before, and they’d do it again. Because that’s all life was anymore. Murder. Lots, and lots of murder.

Prompto took a deep breath, before offering Noct a smile as he ran off.

“So this is what it’s like to be rescued by a Prince,” he called, as Noct warp-struck an MT to death.  
“Go back to sleep, Beauty.”

Prompto took out his camera just in time to capture the beauty that was Gladio’s abs glimmering in the sun; with Noct being smashed into the ground in the background. Ouch. Well, he’d be fine.

Probably.

Within moments, the battle was over. Noct bent over with his hands on his knees - attempting to catch his breath. Gladio was wiping his brow, glancing over at Ignis who was attempting to shake out his hands.

“Everyone alive?” Ignis asked, as everyone began to sound off.

Prompto stood just behind them - attempting to remember how to breathe again. His eyes shifted from the group as he muttered his own _yeah_ , to stare down at an MT just next to him. It was...a creepy thing. They were roughly shaped like people, but there was just something about how they moved that straight-up was _not_ human. Without it actively trying to kill him, he found himself curious - taking in all the little details of it. This particular MT was...basically broken. Armor cracked in multiple places.

Probably Gladio’s fault with the giant Noct-sized blade he ran around with. Eyes following the crack he found himself sort of...fascinated. Normally dead things creeped him out, and yet he kept staring.

“Prompto! We’re going.”  
“Be there in a jiffy!”

Prompto snapped a quick picture as nearly an afterthought, before jogging to catch up with everyone.

* * *

Motels were never something Prompto ever thought he’d look forward to - but these days they were basically the equivalent of a giant sundae. He knew they couldn’t afford them constantly, so he just...sometimes complained about wanting a bed, but never seriously suggested them. He left that up to Noct or Iggy. Gladio would be fine if they camped the entire time.

But...at least the others didn’t seem to agree with that.

They loaded into the room - Noct heading straight for the shower since he felt “sticky and gross.” Gladio dropped himself onto a bed, before grabbing that book he was always reading; Ignis fiddling with a radio in the corner - keeping the volume low.

Prompto set himself on the other bed - kicking off his shoes as he scooted up its length. Realizing he forgot the TV remote _next to the TV_ , he sighed - contemplating if it was worth it to sit up again. Choosing that he was - in fact - too lazy to do that, he reached next to the bed where his bag lay. Grabbing his camera from the top, he flipped it on, scrolling through the day’s photos. Typically he waited for everyone else - but today he’d just do some _light editing_ of what he got, since he was tired of being hassled for accidentally taking pictures of people’s butts.

It wasn’t his fault that they were all so photogenic.

About halfway through the day’s shots, he found one he had nearly forgotten taking. The MT’s arm.

Noticing something odd between the cracks, Prompto zoomed in; the resolution high enough he could do that without _too much_ degradation. 

Oh.

Prompto’s fingers instinctively wrapped around his own wrist, as he heard his own heartbeat thrumming in his ears.

Sitting on the MT’s arm was a barcode. That barcode was in the _same exact_ place as the one hidden under the armband on his arm. 

His own barcode had been there for as long as he could remember; a little present from where he was from. There wasn’t too much he knew about...all that. He knew he was originally from Niflheim. He knew he was...an experiment or something. Or should have been. But the _for what_ , wasn’t exactly something he could ask these days.

Nor was it really something he...ever told anyone. What was there even to tell? _Hey guys I’m some escaped lab-rat from the guys who just murdered everyone you loved and ruined the Lucian empire!_ Yeah...no. That bit was tucked about as deeply within Prompto as it could be.

They couldn’t know. They just...couldn’t. 

Zooming back out of the picture, he quickly deleted it.

It...was better this way.

* * *

It wasn’t better this way.

Guilt was starting to eat Prompto alive, as they sat watching TV. Noct - probably thanks to that shower - was actually awake for once. Laying on his stomach, his feet idly kicked as he watched an infomercial; phone laying in front of him with King’s Knight open.

“Mmm...I’m gonna go on a walk,” Noct decided, pushing himself off the bed, and right into his boots, “Text me if you need me.”

“Do not stray far,” Ignis glanced up from his recipe book.  
“Don’t talk to strangers,” Gladio warned, yawning.

“What a concept,” Noct sighed, before glancing over his shoulder and offering Prompto a small smile and wave.

He waved back.

Okay...he had to tell him. Just...get it out in the open. Put it out there and see what happened. They’d probably hit Lestallum the next day anyway; so if everything really did hit the fan...they could just leave him there.

Prompto’s stomach clutched at the idea - brows pinching together. He didn’t want this to end. He didn’t want to lose Noct. He didn’t want to never see Iggy or Gladio again. He didn’t want to be forced out of this life he had made for himself. He fought so hard for every part of it, and could feel it slipping through his fingers. Without them, he was nothing. Less than nothing, really.

He had to fight to be Noct’s friend. Changing up his entire life and look, to feel even comfortable talking to him. He had to fight to _remain_ Noct’s friend. After all, he was a commoner. Not a royal drop in him...and a lot of people didn’t like them being pals. Then there was the training. Before he could even go out on this road trip, it was made sure he could defend himself. It was...grueling, but he did it for Noct.

And all that work...slipping right through his fingers. But it wasn’t even his fault. He hadn’t _done_ anything. It was just his blood. His dramatic origin story that was unlocked late-game.

And it was going to take everything from him.

Acting fully on impulse, he shoved himself off the bed and into his own boots.

“I’m...uh...gonna go bother Noct.”  
“Do you believe that wise?” Ignis asked, using a single finger to slide his glasses up his nose.  
“He...didn’t mind last time.”  
“Tread with caution.”

Leaving the motel room, he glared over his shoulder at Ignis through the door. What even was that about? Caution for what? Noct was pretty much fine at this point. Yeah, he was stressed, but things were kinda _stressful_. Plus leaving Noct alone when something was _bad_ , was generally a _bad_ call. 

Ignis just enjoyed riding Prompto’s ass. He _did_ idly threaten to leave him at most gas stations these days.

He found Noct about where he expected him - sitting up on the roof. Unlike last time, he seemed rather neutral. A bit tired, maybe, but...now it was Prompto that was the mess.

Feeling his stomach wrap itself into a knot, he took a deep breath and stepped forward - suppressing the massive wave of nerves by hopping around Noct and dropping himself down beside him.

“So...what’cha doin’?”

* * *

“Alright! I’m gonna keep on keepin’ on, the only way I know how,” Prompto shoved himself to his feet, taking a deep breath as he slid past Noct.

“Yeah...you do that.”

Prompto smiled as he started to head back to the room, before pausing, “Hey-is...you headed back too?”

Noct let his boots hit the side of the building a few times, before shoving himself to his feet, “Yeah, sure.”

It wasn’t until they got back to the room, that he remembered. The entire _thing_ that spurred that need to talk to Noct alone...never even came up. He almost got there _several times_ , but always got sidetracked. Apparently there was _way, way_ more that he needed to get off his chest...beyond the whole _hey I have the same tattoo as MTs. Isn’t that something?_

Instead he talked about...well, the million other things that kept him up at night. How he felt so small compared to everyone else. How he wondered why the hell they even kept him around. How on the inside he was really just a super shy and insecure kid that was terrified of not being enough.

And Noct...well he made it all seem so minor. Not belittling it exactly, but making it not seem like a big deal. He was always good at that. It was sort of a strange way to comfort someone, but it worked.

But then there were times...when Noct said things. Things that went outside his normal aloof _cool kid_ aesthetic that would sit within the back of Prompto’s mind - repeating over and over.

_”Think what you will, but you’re good enough for me.”_  
_“You should know better by now. You think I just make time for any old loser.”_

Prompto took a deep breath as he settled into bed - his back to both the room and Noct beside him. Considering it was _Noct_ , it would take exactly two minutes for him to be shoved up against Prompto - despite it not even being cold. In fact, it was a bit sticky. That didn’t really seem to stop him...ever.

Of course, Prompto didn’t mind.

He never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Casually just adding more context/pain to the [rooftop convo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92I2N9shJCE), nbd.
> 
> Also I love every single one of you. I'm honestly overwhelmed all the attention this fic is getting??? So...thank you. I love y'all and appreciate every kudo, comment, and bookmark ;;


	12. The First Daemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Chapter 1 (yeah going wAY back)  
> Perspective: Noctis

Fatigue was something that was far from foreign for Noctis. In fact, it was pretty damn common. What he was feeling at roughly 3am, however, was beyond the typical levels he had grown used to. His concentration was shot. His ability to read battle and not get _hit_ , was garbage. It felt like every move he made was never fast enough - spending more time on the ground then on his feet.

He was exhausted.

They hadn’t meant to be out this late. In fact, Noct tried to avoid running around after dark at all. But they had sort of gotten caught up in doing the billion jobs that people kept throwing at them. While they needed the gil rather badly, it did seem sort of ridiculous how many jobs were just...sitting around. Waiting to be done. 

“Prince of pain!” Gladio yelled, as Noctis blind-sided the Iron Giant - backpedaling as it nearly stepped on him. This thing was just...too damned big. Why was it so big? Why couldn’t it be like _nearly everything else_ they fought, and just be...like half this size.

“...Yeah,” Noct half-agreed, not really listening. 

The Iron Giant turned around quickly - swiping its blade just as Noct attempted to warp-strike it from behind. He flew back - hitting the ground hard. 

With the wind knocked out of him, he struggled to pull in another breath - glancing up as he watched the others try to pull its attention away from him. Right. He needed to get up. He needed to keep fighting.

And yet he remained on the ground; breath hitching in his throat, eyes glued to the daemon.

He...hated this. He hated daemons. He wanted to be literally anywhere else. Why couldn’t he just have called it earlier, instead of pushing another stupid gathering job into the day? They wouldn’t have even been able to hand the junk over, anyway, since normal people were _asleep_. Yet here he was - fighting a literal monster from his nightmares.

And losing.

Noctis tried to push through it, but he found himself just...staring at it. Every part of his body screamed in pain. His...why were his hands shaking? Eyes breaking away from the monster, he stared at them - surprised to find blood. Was he bleeding? Was he hit? His hands blindly searched around his body as he pushed himself into a half-sitting position - surprised to find a rather bad gash on his leg. 

Through his bloody shaking fingers, he glanced up at the daemon, as it glanced down at him.

He couldn’t do this.  
He needed to leave.  
Right now.

When they originally left for the road-trip, he knew that seeing another daemon could happen. In fact, it was something that Ignis and Gladio enjoyed reminded him of somewhat constantly, before they headed off. He thought it would be fine. After all, that had happened twelve years ago. That was over half his life. He had come out of that coma, and was mostly healed these days. What would the problem be? He thought he’d be fine. It wouldn’t make sense him for him to _not_ be fine.

Noctis pushed himself partially up, and limped away from battle - trying to hold himself together. He was twenty now - not eight. He could fight, unlike back then. He was _capable_. 

And yet…  
He had to get away.

Ignis came into view - jumping back from one of the Iron Giant’s attacks - Noct’s eyes snapping to him. 

Help. He needed help. Ignis could help. He could always help.

“Ignis!” his voice a hoarse rasp. Too quiet. Too blocked out by the deafening sounds of the daemon slamming its sword down, “Ignis!” he tried again - frustration pulling his brows together.

A hand landed on his shoulder - Noct nearly falling to move out from under its touch.

“Are you going to help or are you going to take a nap?” Gladio’s voice rough, as he jammed an elixir into his hand - shoving them both out of danger, as the Iron Giant took another swing at them. Prompto whooped in the distance.

“I’m fine.”  
“I didn’t _ask_ if you were fine. I’m telling you to get your ass back in there and help,” Gladio’s hand still on his shoulder - eyes narrowed. Yet he could feel himself being studied. Eyes lingering on the wound on his leg - the quick rise and fall of his chest.

Gladio forced the Elixir to break in Noct’s hand - causing him to flinch and pull himself away.  
“Get off my back!” Noct’s voice still hoarse - air still not filling his lungs like it should have. Mind still chanting _run_ over and over - despite the pain in his leg subsiding.

Hand leaving his shoulder, Gladio walked away - throwing his full body-weight into lunging at the daemon. It went down with the hit - letting out a horrifying scream that set every inch of Noct’s skin on edge.

“Woohoo! We’re alive! So let’s celebrate _by eating something dead!_ ” Prompto cheered, pumping his fist from the other side of where the daemon sunk into the ground.

* * *

Noctis lay flat on his back - eyes locked on the ceiling of the RV. It was so late, and he was so tired - but he couldn’t relax. That...damn daemon. Gladio. All of it was just...uhg. He really just needed to sleep.

“Dude...are you awake?” Prompto’s voice hushed from beside him, causing Ignis and Gladio to groan from elsewhere in the RV.  
“Some of us...are attempting to sleep,” Ignis’ voice raspy due to fatigue.  
“Uh...right. Sorry, sorry,” Prompto apologized, before pulling his phone off the charger and bumping Noct’s arm with it.

Grabbing his own phone, he turned the brightness down.

> NOCTIS: im awake  
>  PROMPT-O: i noticed :o  
>  PROMPT-O: but y  
>  NOCTIS: dunno  
>  NOCTIS: brain is just  
>  NOCTIS: loud?  
>  PROMPT-O: what’s on it  
>  PROMPT-O: ya brainz  
>  PROMPT-O: ?  
>  NOCTIS: nothing. Just go to sleep  
>  PROMPT-O: >:(  
>  NOCTIS: :|  
>  PROMPT-O: was it that last fight?  
>  PROMPT-O: i lost sight of u for like  
>  PROMPT-O: most??? Of it???  
>  PROMPT-O: which is weird cuz ur like everywhere dude  
>  PROMPT-O: with the warp and the nyoom and the SLASH  
>  NOCTIS: yes that’s exactly how i fight  
>  PROMPT-O: ikr  
>  NOCTIS: especially the nyoom  
>  PROMPT-O: sooOooo what happened  
>  NOCTIS: ?  
>  PROMPT-O: DURING THE FIGHT  
>  NOCTIS: o  
>  NOCTIS: im fine  
>  PROMPT-O: well no  
>  PROMPT-O: the boy who always sleeps  
>  PROMPT-O: is awake  
>  PROMPT-O: and SOMETHing clealry happened  
>  PROMPT-O: *clearly  
>  PROMPT-O: damn u fingers  
>  PROMPT-O: AUTOCORRECT YOU HAVE ONE JOB  
>  PROMPT-O: ONE.

Noct pressed the back of his hand to stifle a laugh. 

> PROMPT-O: did...did I just hear you LAUGH???  
>  PROMPT-O: let this go down in the history books, ladies and gentlemen  
>  NOCTIS: shut up.  
>  PROMPT-O: that on thiS DAY  
>  NOCTIS: shut  
>  PROMPT-O: NOCTIS LUNCHMEAT CARL  
>  NOCTIS: up  
>  PROMPT-O: LAUGHED.  
>  NOCTIS: was that autocorrect or did you  
>  NOCTIS: call me lunchmeat carl  
>  PROMPT-O: its a mystery ~~~~  
>  PROMPT-O: so are ya gonna tell me what happened  
>  NOCTIS: def not now  
>  PROMPT-O: istg  
>  NOCTIS: >:(  
>  PROMPT-O: :’(  
>  NOCTIS: so…  
>  PROMPT-O: oh man you’re typing a lot  
>  PROMPT-O: real talk - if you don’t wanna talk about it, it’s fine  
>  PROMPT-O: don’t feel pressured or anything dude  
>  PROMPT-O: mk?  
>  NOCTIS: that daemon is the first ive seen since i was eight. When stuff happened. Then i got hurt, since i was too tired to really FOCUS. So i sort of...panicked? I tried to get to Specs to help but gladio got to me first and did his typical tough-love thing which...i get why he does it. But it sort of made everything worse. And i can’t really relax since that fight.

Noct watched Prompto read the text beside him - barely-visible brows pinching together as his eyes widened in the super-dim light of his phone. He shouldn’t have said anything.

With the dim-light of his phone still shining on his face, Prompto glanced over at Noct - that expression still pulling at his features. Great. More pity.

Feeling frustrated with himself, Noct locked his phone and rolled his back to Prompto - heaving a sigh. Weight shifted behind him - a hand landed on his shoulder. Fingers tightened, before rubbing small circles where his back was locked up - following the tension until he reached the epicenter on Noct’s neck.

“Hey dude?” Prompto whispered, continuing to attempt to work the tension out of Noct’s neck, “That...is really ick bro. Like damn. It’s okay to feel funky about daemons. They’re terrifying. And _especially_ what happened to you? Like...I feel stupid not even thinking about that,” his voice a hushed raspy sound just behind him, “So...it’s alright. And it’s only going to get better from here. This was your first one, dude. And we lived! And we’ll only get better and better at defeating them. And we’ll help you through this, bro. I’ll keep near you, if we fight another one.”

“If you’re quite done,” Ignis’ voice muffled, as if there was a pillow blocking it, “I request you both get some rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> panic attacks + being injured = party
> 
> This fic is nearly done. Like I have...only a handful of ideas left. If you have things you'd like to see, please suggest/request them in the comments! I mean I'm fine to keep going, I just...am running out of ideas. My ideas doc is nearly empty ;;  
> But The Plan™ is to finish the game this week, and gorge all the assorted extra media right after. I'll then start actually working on pre-game fic and THE PLAN (there's more than one), is to line up starting that fic with finishing this one. Aka last chapter will have a link to the new one ;u;
> 
> Having two going at once is a bit much or me, since I like to not leave you guys hanging too long??? So yeah!!!
> 
> <33
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS  
> still not used to this/?????   
> ily all


	13. A bit of tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after Chapter 5 - after getting the Regalia back but before the exciting roadtrip with Iris .  
> Perspectives: Noctis, Prompto

It probably shouldn’t have been kind of funny, but it was. Prompto had caught Noct’s cold at some point, leaving him...literally speechless. Every time he tried to say anything, it’d either be too soft to hear, or he’d start coughing. That left things peacefully quiet. Noctis never really minded Prompto’s constant _need_ to make sound, but it was sort of nice. Made car-rides kinda weird at first, but Noctis could get used to it. Not that Prompto would never speak again - but now he could actually hear the music playing.

Prompto, however, didn’t seem to be enjoy it. More often than not, he’d forget about not being able to talk, causing him to cough. Really hard. Normally enough to take him out of battle for a bit, or force him to duck away if they were talking with someone. Yeah...Noctis felt kinda bad about getting him sick. He didn’t even really think about it at the time, which was probably pretty stupid. And now…

Prompto walked off coughing as they ordered food - slipping into the bathroom as he shot Gladio a glare for laughing. Probably to blow his nose or spit something out.

> PROMPT-O: GET ME FRIES  
>  PROMPT-O: pls  
>  PROMPT-O: <3  
>  NOCTIS: k

Noctis sighed at his phone, before glancing up at the guy taking their order, “Oh...uh, and another thing of fries.”

As the guy walked away to go make their food, his phone buzzed again.

> PROMPT-O: <33333  
>  PROMPT-O: [ [IMG SENT]](https://i.imgbox.com/dJ1WqrlL.jpg)  
>  NOCTIS: i regret looking  
>  PROMPT-O: :D

Prompto exited the bathroom - opening his mouth to say something, before quickly closing it. Setting himself beside Noct, he sighed - spinning his phone slightly on the counter.

“What’s wrong Prompto? Cat got your tongue?” Gladio smirked - leaning past Noct to nudge his shoulder. Prompto shot him another glare, shaking his head - before grabbing his phone, and blowing up the group-chat.

> PROMPT-O: screw you guys.  
>  PROMPT-O: i’m gonna cough on everyone now  
>  PROMPT-O: nothing is safe  
>  PROMPT-O: nO ONE

“Rather dramatic,” Ignis sighed, glancing down at his own phone.  
“Mhm,” Gladio shook his head, before snorting, “So Noct - what do we have left to do today?”

* * *

This...sucked. So much suck. Sucked the life out of suck. Then sucked some more. Prompto sat within the RV they had decided to crash in, with his head down on the tiny-little table inside. Everyone seemed to be having a _great time_ outside, but that involved talking. And he was _tired_ coughing. Plus it was kinda cold, and his temperature was all over the place.

And if _one more person_ suggested sleeves to him, he was going to scream.

It was tempting to just go to bed - but...it was like _super_ early. Grabbing his phone without bothering to lift his head up, he scrolled through a few things for idle entertainment, before checking on King’s Knight - still needed more stamina - and finally opened the group chat.

Texting had become his lifeline to the real world. Without it, he really couldn’t say anything. Sure, he could have written something down but like...who even carried paper anymore? 

> PROMPTO: how’s outside  
>  NOCT NOCT: outsidey  
>  IGGY: A touch drafty.  
>  THE GLADIATOR: nice and quiet  
>  PROMPTO: do u miss me  
>  PROMPTO: :’(  
>  THE GLADIATOR: no  
>  PROMPTO: anyone else?????  
>  THE GLADIATOR: no  
>  PROMPTO: yANNO WHAT  
>  THE GLADIATOR: what  
>  PROMPTO: YANNO WHAT  
>  NOCT NOCT: what  
>  PROMPTO: Y A N N O W H A T  
>  IGGY: What do you know, Prompto?  
>  THE GLADIATOR: nothing, obviously  
>  PROMPTO: :(((( y r u like this  
>  THE GLADIATOR: because it’s funny  
>  PROMPTO: noCT DEFEND ME  
>  NOCT NOCT: you can do it  
>  PROMPTO: no i want you to do it  
>  NOCT NOCT: nah  
>  PROMPTO: pls?  
>  NOCT NOCT: :((  
>  NOCT NOCT: but i’m tiredddddd  
>  PROMPTO: PLS????????????? :’(  
>  NOCT NOCT: :((  
>  THE GLADIATOR: idk what’s more depressing  
>  THE GLADIATOR: prompto not able to defend himself  
>  THE GLADIATOR: or noct literally too lazy to do anything  
>  NOCT NOCT: >:(  
>  PROMPTO: ;;  
>  IGGY: I find this entire exchange, rather...  
>  PROMPTO: don’t  
>  PROMPTO: friggin’  
>  PROMPTO: sAY  
>  IGGY: Sultry.  
>  PROMPTO: it.  
>  PROMPTO: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
>  IGGY: :)  
>  PROMPTO: did...did iggy just...emote? IS IGGY MESSING WITH ME?  
>  PROMPTO: whO HAS HIS PHONE?? I’M TOO LAZY TO OPEN THE BLINDS  
>  PROMPTO: THIS CANNOT BE  
>  NOCT NOCT: it’s him  
>  THE GLADIATOR: yeah it’s him  
>  PROMPTO: no.  
>  PROMPTO: i refuse to believe  
>  NOCT NOCT: then don’t believe  
>  NOCT NOCT: :)  
>  PROMPTO: :|  
>  NOCT NOCT: :))  
>  PROMPTO: :|||||||||||||||  
>  PROMPTO: that didn’t even make SENSE iggy  
>  PROMPTO: how is this hot/humid  
>  PROMPTO: or a passionate woman  
>  PROMPTO: yes i looked up sultry  
>  PROMPTO: just now  
>  IGGY: It actually doesn’t make sense at all.  
>  IGGY: I was seeing if anyone was paying attention.  
>  IGGY: You do know something, after all.  
>  PROMPTO: :o  
>  THE GLADIATOR: one whole thing  
>  PROMPTO: shut up  
>  PROMPTO: let me hAVE this  
>  THE GLADIATOR: no  
>  NOCT NOCT: im gonna play kings knight  
>  NOCT NOCT: just come outside already  
>  PROMPTO: wait WITHOUT ME????  
>  NOCT NOCT: what  
>  PROMPTO: king’s knight!!  
>  NOCT NOCT: you can play too  
>  NOCT NOCT: ???  
>  PROMPTO: no :(  
>  PROMPTO: out of stamina :’(  
>  NOCT NOCT: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
>  NOCT NOCT: bbl

Prompto sighed and locked his phone - pressing his forehead to the table. It was nice and cold. Hearing someone walk up the stairs, he didn’t even bother to look up. The cold was _so nice_ \- making him wonder how messed up his temperature was. Probably not really a _good sign_ that he was enjoying the table as much as he was. That wasn’t ‘wow I’m so healthy’ behavior. 

Hearing someone walk back down the stairs, he finally glanced up - seeing their teapot on the stove. Ah, Ignis was making tea. Groaning quietly in his misery, he went through the photos on his phone, seeking any form of entertainment.

Then he accidentally fell asleep.

It was something being placed on the table that woke up - jumping as he sat up, breathing harder than he should have been. At least he wasn’t coughing. Yet.

Ignis stared down at him with a quirked brow, before placing the second cup down on the small table - setting himself across from Prompto with a newspaper. Prompto eyed the cup that was in front of him, before making a hand motion at Ignis, then the cup.

“Yes, it’s for you. It’s mint tea. Tell me...does your throat hurt?” he made a motion with his left hand, “Or is it congested?” he made a motion with his right, “Or perhaps a mixture of the two?” he brought his fingers together.

Prompto imitated the last motion, attempting to signify _yes both_. 

“This tea will help soothe your throat as well as clear your congestion. Drink up.”

Confused by the generosity, Prompto lifted the cup - giving it a sniff - before taking a sip. He pulled it back quickly, realizing - too late - that it was still _very hot_

“...Mind the temperature,” Ignis added, a slight smirk spreading across his features.

He knew what he was doing.

Prompto silently cradled the cup of tea - blowing on it slightly as he fiddled with the tea bag. Ignis remained silent - idly going through the newspaper. 

After a few more botched attempts, Prompto finally got some tea down his throat. It felt...so damned good. Holy crap. His eyes closed, as he felt it go _all the way down_ to his stomach. He took another few sips - feeling the congestion just sort of...flow away, and the general pain start to fade.

He attempted to clear his throat, before drinking a bit more and try again.

“...Test?” he attempted to speak - surprised to find a raspy version of his normal voice coming through. He took another sip. Ignis continued to read his newspaper. 

After downing the entire cup, he cleared his throat again, “Hey Ignis?” his voice still raspy, but far more _him_ then it had been.

“Yes, Prompto?”  
“Why...did you give me tea?”  
“The proper response is perhaps a word of thanks.”  
“Oh...yeah uh,” he cleared his throat again, “Thank you, Iggy.”  
“Feel better, Prompto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mint tea cures all tbh  
> ignis knows what's up
> 
> NOTE 1: CLICK THE IMAGE SENT IT'S SO IMPORTANT  
> NOTE 2: guess who spent 3 hours killing a giant turtle yesterday???  
> NOTE 3: no i will never grow tired of writing their text convos  
> NOTE 4: ever
> 
> THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS YOU'RE ALL FANTASTIC  
> (bookmarks too!)


	14. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Chapter 14, once you reach Hammerhead  
> Perspective: Noctis

The world was different.

Even before seeing Talcott and hearing that _damn_ exact number, Noctis could feel it in the air.

Ten...years.

Ten years he had been inside that _damned_ crystal. Ten years he had left them behind. Ten years the world had been wrapped in darkness. 

Noctis felt a strange bundle of nerves dance within him, as Talcott stopped the truck - eyes moving over the worn yet familiar faces of Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio. It was hard to miss the differences. Even how they held themselves was different.

What had they even thought when he was pulled into the crystal? That wasn’t exactly something that any of them were expecting. Had they assumed him dead? Had they thought he was just...gone forever?

His eyes moved to Prompto; his gaze like a laser focus on Noct since he left the truck. Lips rolled in as if he was shoving back a wave of emotion. Yeah...he felt it too. Even if it had only seemed like maybe a few hours to him, some part of him was still very aware of the time passing...every second that had slipped away inside that damned thing.

After a few passing words, he followed them into what used to be a restaurant to begin their plan for their attack on Insomnia. Noctis’ eyes widened as he found it transformed into a hunter’s...meeting place? Den? He didn’t know what to call it. Boxes of weapons and ammunition spread across the tables and chairs.

Something about the transformation struck him deeply. It was...stupid. It was just Takka’s Pit Stop. The guy was sort of off-putting, but at the same time refreshing. First real taste of reality outside of the Crown City. Gave them jobs to give them something to do and some cash flow when they needed it. They owed a lot to Takka. Now...this is what his place was.

Noct’s lips parted to ask if he was still around, but found himself sighing instead.

Better to not know.

“I’m...gonna get some air,” Noct motioned over his shoulder - as Gladio poured over a map of daemon activity near the city - reporting what he was seeing to Ignis. Prompto hovered nearby.

“Do not stray far,” Ignis cautioned, bringing a smile to Noct’s lips.

Just like old times.

He wandered behind the restaurant - slipping out of the view of the other hunters and Talcott, who was still lingering by his truck.

He just...needed a moment.

This...was a lot to take in. But they were so close. Just...one more push. One more hard push, and it would all be over. Literally. The words still thrummed within him. Bahamut explaining...everything. How in order for the world to live...he had to die.

Noctis leaned on the back of the once-pit-stop - arms crossed in front of his chest, teeth chewing on the inside of his cheek. How...did he even tell everyone? Did they know already? How would they know already? How would he even begin to explain this?

How...did a roadtrip to get married, turn into a march to his death?

“Hey-is.”

Noctis glanced up as Prompto waved - lingering a few steps away from him.

“Hey.”  
“How’s ‘getting some air’ treatin’ ya?” Prompto asked, slowly closing the gap between them, before leaning on the building at his side.  
“Airy.”  
“Good...good.”

“I’m...sorry I left,” his voice sounding deeper than it used to - a bit of rasp at the end, “I…”

It was then Prompto crashed into him - pulling him into a tight hug; Noct’s face finding its place between his shoulder and neck. He...still smelled the same. A really, really weird thought, but it was overwhelming in a world where everything was different. 

Noctis hesitantly hugged him back - never good with...this. Ever. Even now, when he couldn’t even imagine the things that were bouncing around Prompto’s mind, he had a difficult time with it. And yet, it was welcomed. Needed. He closed his eyes as he heard a strained sound fall from Prompto’s lips.

“I missed you, too,” Noct’s voice quiet, finding his eyes grow glassy.

How could he leave them again? How could he abandon them _again?_ He just got back...and...what? Had to tell the best friends he had ever had, that he had to go die in order to restore the power of the crystal? 

Noct buried his face in Prompto’s shoulder, trying to shove down the wave of emotion.

Prompto’s grip eased, before he pat him on the shoulder and backed away - wiping his eyes with his sleeve, “Sorry, dude.”  
“You’re fine.”  
“I...thought I’d never see you again,” his voice faltering, expression nearly cracking, before he shook his head, and resettled to leaning on the building, “Diggin’ the beard though.”  
“You like it?”  
“Not as great as mine,” he tapped his chin.  
“That’s...not a beard.”  
“Um...yes it is.”  
“Neckbeard, maybe,” Noctis smirked, crossing his arms.  
“ _Excuse you_. If anything this is an overgrown soul-patch. Because...that’s totally what happened.”  
“Incredible.”  
“Don’t be hatin’ on it.”  
“So when did you actually start to grow facial hair?”  
“Seriously? Gonna be a jerk?”  
“Yup.”  
“At least it didn’t literally take me ten years to grow a patchy beard,” he flicked Noct’s chin - causing him to flinch away. 

A touch of silence settled between them. 

“Man...this is surreal,” Prompto sighed, glancing over at Noct, “Just...shit, dude.”  
“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before.”  
“It’s been night for ten years and I’m thirty, bro. I think I’ve earned the right to say ‘shit.’”  
“Fair,” Noctis paused - eyes on the stars, “Wow...we’re thirty.”  
“Yup.”  
“I feel old.”  
“I have _wrinkles_ , dude.”  
“Hard to miss them.”  
“Hey!”  
“I...looked in the rearview mirror of Talcott’s truck,” Noct’s voice slow, “And honestly didn’t recognize myself.”

Prompto glanced over at him, brows pinching together, “Wait...you haven’t _seen_ yourself recently?”  
“Nope.”  
“Did they not have mirrors in magic-crystal-land?”  
“I wasn’t really...aware of time passing. Sort of like when I was in a coma as a kid.”  
“So...last thing you remember is--”  
“Saving your ass and chasing Ardyn, before things - _shit_ \- got weird.”  
“Did you just uncensor yourself?”  
“You inspired me.”  
“But dude...that’s…” Prompto shook his head, running a hand through his hair that somehow had remained the same, “A lot has happened since then.”  
“Like what?”

Prompto looked down from the stars, and over to Noctis, “Want me to sum up ten years for you in like…a sentence?”  
“Yes.”  
“Bad.”

And with that, Prompto glanced away - his normally transparent features unreadable, as he fixed his gaze on the fence before them, before sliding back up to the stars. It was only a familiar tightness to his jaw and slight pinch of his brow, that gave it away. He was...angry?

“Are you...mad at me?”  
“Honestly dude, I don’t know what I am.”  
“I didn’t leave on purpose.”  
“I know.”  
“I didn’t _mean_ for this to happen,” Noct’s brows pinching together, a touch of annoyance gracing his voice.

“I dreamed of you coming back,” Prompto’s voice quiet and oddly monotone, “For years. Every night. Just bursting out of the crystal, and being like _hey guys wasn’t that crazy!_ ” he laughed, but it was a sound that sent a chill down Noct’s spine, “It was...horrible here, dude. Anything we went through before you left, was nothing compared to this,” he motioned to the area around them, “Damned nightmare. And…” he looked over to Noct, “I’m...so happy you’re back. Like there aren’t even words to just… _express_ that,” his voice sounding strained - frustrated, “But to learn that you...were basically unaware of the past ten years...while I’ve had to fight...every, single day,” fatigue falling through his words, “It’s...hard to hear. I’m glad you were safe; I’d want nothin’ else for ya, Noct. But it’s just sort of…” he made a motion with his hand, chewing on the inside of his cheek, “I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m saying anymore.”

“I...understand.”

Silence fell between them, and suddenly Noct felt the ten years that had passed. There was a slight fissure in their friendship that time had created, and he hated it.

“But I’m back now,” he nudged Prompto’s shoulder, getting a smile and slight laugh out of him; an unseasonably warm sound.  
“Yeah, you are.”

Prompto held his gaze - a smile on his lips. He was clearly...thinking something. A rare and terrifying thing for Prompto. He then shifted slightly, as the thought apparently passed - eyes moving back to the sky.

“So...when this is all over,” Prompto began, “Let’s open a chocobo ranch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [whispers] I know how I'm gonna end this fic and it's gonna DESTROY YOU ALL
> 
> anyway, my ass beat the game yesterday  
> i'm still crying
> 
> also 100% my intention that Prompto is clearly having Super Gay Thoughts near the end of this chapter but thinks better of it, and instead talks about chocobos.
> 
> ALSO...to literally everyone who's been reading this, commenting on this, bookmarking this, KUDOing this...thank you. I don't think of myself much as a writer, and this has done wonders to make me feel more comfortable with my skills. Genuinely...thank you. A little real-talk nobody asked for: I moved across the country right after starting this fic, and have been adjusting/jobless since January. This fic has been sort of a distraction/coping mechanism for me, so having all your love and support has really helped.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> And I have several more chapters.
> 
> I KEEP SAYING I'M GONNA END IT BUT  
> (pre-fic is coming; rn considering if i wanna run both at the same time or finish this one first :\\)


	15. Winky Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes Place right after the end of Chapter 9, and a day or two after Chapter 7 in this fic!!!!  
> Perspective: Noctis

Noctis’ eyes slowly opened in the dark room - a soft sigh on his lips, as he ran a hand down his face. He had no idea what time it was - the closed curtains hiding any real guess from even brushing his mind. Grabbing his phone from the end table, he unlocked it.

It read _12:00 AM._

His eyes narrowed, briefly trying to remember if AM meant noon or midnight. Realizing there was a little moon where the weather was shown, he groaned.

It...was midnight. Great. Just...great.

Shoving himself up, he opened his door - bare feet padding into the hallway. He wasn’t even really sure what he was looking for. Maybe a glass of water? Seeing if anyone was up? Just...needed to stretch his legs for a bit.

He was greeted by a moonlit hall - the only sign of life coming from the ajar door near the end. Light spilled out onto the floor, yet the only sound he could hear was the wind knocking a tree against the windows outside. Not remembering who had what room, he cautiously approached, finding himself curious.

Inside, the room was empty. Bed partially unmade. A cooking magazine was open with a notebook beside it - scribbles covering most of the page. Other than that, the room was lacking any real signs of...anything. Made sense since they were just renting the place; but still.

This made sense for Specs.  
But...he couldn’t--

“Uh...Hey-is,” a voice behind him caused Noct to nearly jump. Instead, he just glanced over his shoulder at Prompto, who was holding both his phone and a glass of water; slightly confused expression spread across his features.

He...was wearing glasses? 

“Since when did you wear glasses?” Noct asked, stepping aside to let him into his room - noting the rather loud chocobo shirt he was wearing over boxers that had winky-faced emoji on them. Those were new.

Prompto shot him a confused look as he walked past him, “Uh...since forever? I normally wear contacts, dude. But it’s late so I took them out. I was...wearing them when we first met?”  
“Oh...right. Sorry.”  
“It’s cool, my dude. I don’t exactly wear my specs a lot,” he shrugged, setting himself back down on his bed - yawning as he shoved the notebook into the open page of the magazine and set it aside.

“What are you looking at cooking magazines for?” Noct asked, as Prompto took a drink of his water.  
“Oh...uh. Iggy normally reads them for ideas. So I’m...doing it for him. He can’t cook right now but...I’m helping,” the words hesitant, as he avoided Noct’s gaze, “But what’re you doing up? It’s like...late, bro.”  
“Is that really surprising?”  
“Eh...matters. Did you _just_ wake up, or were you just feeling randomly social at midnight?”  
“Just...woke up.”  
“Yeah, that’s...yikes dude.”

Noctis shrugged, not really sure what to say about it. He hadn’t really done it on purpose. Last few days were just...sort of a blur. He both couldn’t sleep and couldn’t _stop_ sleeping, so he just sort of...sat somewhere between.

“Well...do you wanna go on a walk or something?” Prompto asked, before using his middle finger to slide his glasses back up his nose, “Or I can make you some food. Or there’s that new game that came out for--”

“Walk is good.”

Prompto nodded, yawning again as he shoved himself back to his feet, “Aight. Gonna put on pants then we can wander. You should grab a jacket dude - it's been weirdly cold at night lately,” he motioned towards the window as he shuffled towards a suitcase that was shoved in the corner; grabbing a pair of jeans to slide over his boxers.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. No idea if it’s some weird...magicy deal or just weather changin’,” he shrugged, pulling a jacket from his suitcase too. Noct hadn’t seen either piece of clothing since Insomnia.

He didn’t know Prompto brought them at all.

“Enjoying watching me get dressed, bro? Go grab your shoes. I’ll meet ya by the front.”

Noct nodded and wandered back out of the room - sliding on his boots. Nearly grabbing his typical over-shirt, he hesitated. That thing wasn’t actually...warm. Digging through clothing that was mostly untouched, he located his simple black hoodie. Yet another relic from a time that felt like years ago. Sliding it on, he wandered to the hotel suite’s front door - finding Prompto now clad in a beanie - wearing a bit of a tired smile.

“Ready?”  
“Yup.”  
“Less-go,” he shoved the words together, as he patted his pockets making sure he had everything, before leading the way into the night.

He...had forgotten how nice Altissia was at night. Prompto seemed to heed it little thought as they walked away from the royal suite; large windows giving him an amazing view of the city as they headed for the elevator.

They rode down in silence, Prompto with his hands in his jacket pockets - normal spikes of blond hair mostly shoved under his hat. Honestly Noct wouldn’t have recognized him as the same person, if he hadn’t already known.

They headed out - Prompto waving to the guy at the front desk.

“So...where’ya wanna go?” he asked, nudging Noct’s shoulder, “We could go fishing. I’ve actually figured out where’s legal to do that at this point. _Or_ if that doesn’t sound good...uhhh. There’s that statue where you throw the paper birds? It’s...kinda weird but the locals are _super_ into it. There’s also some nice views up that way,” he pointed his head to the left, “Uh...what else…?” he asked himself, chewing on his lip.

“Can we just walk around?”  
“Uh...yeah! Of course.”

“So…” Noctis began after a few beats of silence, “How are...things?”

Prompto shot him a look that was too quick to read, before looking back towards the ground, “Eh. Yanno.”  
“Ah.”  
“How’s...things with you?” Prompto asked, not sounding certain in his question.”  
“Eh. Yanno.”  
“Mmm…” Prompto rolled his lips in, “Feeling any better?”  
“A bit,” he paused, chewing on the inside of his cheek, “How’s...Iggy?”  
“Better.”  
“Can...he see any better?”  
“No.”

Noct closed his eyes, feeling a sort of impact on his gut, “Just...great.”  
“He’s learning how to deal with it, though. That’s...what I mostly do these days.”  
“Help Iggy?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good to see you two are getting along.”  
“He and I are actually becoming pretty good friends,” Prompto smiled, laughing under his breath, “Sorta sad we weren’t the best of buds before...this.”  
“Took you long enough. Why didn’t you guys get along anyway?” Noct asked, shoving his hands into the pouch pocket in the front of his jacket, “I’ve always wondered.”

Prompto nodded, before sighing, “Because...I think he saw me as a distraction to you. Like before all this...stuff. I’m just some guy who has no right to be near the _Prince_. I mean how many times did he blame me for the stuff we’d get into back home?”  
“All the time.”  
“Yeah! So in his eyes, I was the bad kid, ruining his work with the Prince.”  
“And now?”  
“Now I think he’s actually seeing...me as a person, maybe? I’m not just an annoying kid, but...I’m here to help. I pull my weight. I help you in ways they can’t. I try to help...everyone, honestly. And I think that’s...not to spam this word but - _helped._ ”

Noct smiled to himself, glad that Prompto was finally breaking through Iggy’s wall.

“Good to hear.”

They walked in silence for a bit, before Prompto suddenly looked around as if he was paying attention for the first time, “Ah! I know where we are!”  
“Uh...that’s good.”  
“No like...here,” Prompto suddenly grabbed his wrist - and dragged him up some stairs and across a bridge - leading them to and overlook of the city. A single bench sat facing out, so people could just sit and enjoy the view.

Dropping his grip from Noct’s wrist, Prompto sat down, motioning for Noct to follow, “Come sit. Bask in the pretty.”  
“But I looked in the mirror before we left.”  
“Okay, _Gladio_. Tone it down a notch or two and just _look_ ,” he motioned out in front of him, as Noct sat.

Lights lined nearly every line of every building within Altissia - reflecting down into the water. It...reminded him of a dream he had once. All it needed was way-way too much chocobo and moogle stuff, and it would have been identical.

“Wow.”  
“Yeah.”  
“How’d you find this place?” Noct asked, scooting up closer to Prompto, as the wind made him regret not grabbing a thicker jacket. Prompto leaned back against the bench to accommodate, yet kept his hands securely tucked into his jacket pocket.

“Oh...you know,” he propped a foot up on the railing in front of the bench, “Wandering.”  
“When?”

Prompto shrugged, leaning into Noct slightly - heaving a bit of a sigh. Something...was bothering him. Typically he couldn’t get the guy to shut up, and now Noct felt like he was the one leading the conversation. He didn’t like that.

“Hey...Prompto?”  
“Yeah?” he glanced over, cocking a brow.  
“You seem quiet.”  
“Sorry.”  
“That’s my job.”  
“Oh right. Am I encroaching on your aesthetic, bro?”  
“Damn right you are. Stop it.”

Prompto laughed - a bit of the tension in Noct’s gut lifting, before a heavy sigh fell from his lips, “Man...I don’t want to go back to the hotel.”  
“Really? It’s freezing.”  
“I can tell since you’re basically overlapping me dude.”  
“I’m cold.”  
“I know, I know. Just snuggle into me. I’m not actually that cold.”  
“It’s not snuggling.”  
“Whatever lets you sleep at night, bro.”  
“I’m just--”  
“Cold. I know, dude. I know.”  
“But why don’t you wanna go back?”  
“Oh...right. Started to get _real_ for a second there. It’s fine, let’s talk about something else. Like...this awesome chocobo shirt I’m wearing! Did you see it?”  
“I was more distracted by your winky-face boxers.”  
“Dude at least pretend to not check me out.”  
“I wasn’t checking you out. There were...winky faces. Winking at me.”  
“My ass was, in fact, winking at you. Did you wink back?”  
“No.”  
“Apologize to my ass.”  
“No.”  
_”Apologize to it.”_  
“I’m...not gonna apologize to your ass.”

Prompto shot him a side-glance with a smirk, before nudging his shoulder.  
“Still not apologizing,” Noct sighed.  
“You...ever wonder what it’d be like if you weren’t royal?” Prompto suddenly asked, the question catching Noct off-guard, “Like...everything was back to normal but you didn’t have...like anything important to do?”  
“So like...if none of this trip happened?”  
“I guess?”  
“Or if I was just...a commoner in the first place?”  
“Both.”  
“Would we still be friends?”  
“I’m...not friends cuz you’re important dude. You should know that.”  
“True.”  
“So...pretend for a second we were just...back home. Not in charge of anything. Everything was fine. World wasn’t ending or anything like that. Just…”  
“This seems complicated.”  
“What would you do? Like for work. Life. Yanno - if you weren’t supposed to rule everything.”  
“Dunno.”  
“C’mon. Never thought about it?”  
“It...doesn’t matter, Prompto.”

A heavy silence fell. Prompto adjusted how he was sitting slightly - rolling his lips in. Noct sighed.

“Wanna head back?” Prompto asked, “I...can see my breath.”

“Yeah...let’s go.”

* * *

Noctis silently followed Prompto back to the hotel; his best friend far more familiar with the city then he was, at this point. Heading down the hall, he watched as he pulled off his beanie - running a hand through his blond hair in an ill-attempt to make it do anything like it normally did. Instead, it limply sat against his head.

“Hey...can I stay here tonight?” Noct asked, rubbing his shoulder that was complaining from the cold, as they entered Prompto’s room.  
“I think we’re planning on staying here for awhile, bro.”  
“No I mean…”  
“Oh! My room.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Of course, dude! You feel weird sleeping alone now, too?”  
“...Yeah.”  
“It’s super-duper weird isn’t it?” Prompto asked, taking off his jacket, before throwing it at his suitcase, “Like...I didn’t think that was a thing I’d get used to.”  
“Same,” Noct pulled off his own jacket, setting it on a chair that sat near the door.  
“Oh...problem,” Prompto grimaced, as he pulled off his glasses and set them on the end-table, “I’m...about to crash. And you just woke up.”  
“I could sleep.”  
“I don’t know whether to be impressed or worried.”  
“Then be neither,” Noct reasoned with a shrug, as he stepped out of his boots.  
“You make it sound so easy.”  
“Cuz it is that easy.”

Prompto narrowed his eyes at Noct, before offering him a smile, as he kicked off his pants, and threw them at his suitcase with his jacket. Damn, those boxers were just way too distracting.

“Wink back,” Prompto whispered, as he caught Noct’s eyes, causing his jaw to clench. Why was Prompto like this?

They both climbed into bed - Prompto reaching up to turn off the light on the end-table, before he rolled towards Noct.

“I wanna be big-spoon.”  
“We...don’t spoon.”  
“We totally spoon. And you’re _always_ big spoon, bro. It’s not fair.”  
“I’m taller.”  
“You...you’re not taller than me!”  
“I am, too.”  
“Is this your fancy way of saying I can’t be big spoon in my own bed?”  
“We...we don’t spoon.”  
“Noctis...don’t lie to yourself. What is it then?”  
“You’re warm.”  
“Yes. And?”  
“And what?”  
“What’s that called?”  
“Getting...comfortable?”  
“Nah, that’s called _snuggling_.”  
“Don’t make it weird.”  
“Honestly you started this, and I’ve just rolled with it for years.”  
“I can go back to my own room.”  
“You can, but won’t. You need some sweet-sweet Prompto in your life.”  
“I’m leaving.”

Noctis sat up, causing Prompto to catch his wrist.  
“Aw don’t be like this,” he frowned - barely visible in the moonlight.  
“Fine. I’ll stay.”  
“Good.”  
“And...you can be big spoon,” he sighed, laying back down.

He could hear a quiet _yes_ as he felt Prompto shift beside him - suddenly someone very warm pressed up against his back - arm gently draping over his waist.

Yeah...they spooned.  
Was that weird?  
Probably.

“So...how’s being little spoon treatin’ ya?” Prompto asked.  
“Actually...I kinda like it.”  
“Comforting, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Man...it’d be so easy to tickle you right now, dude.”  
“What a great way to lose all trust with another person.”  
“It’s just so...tempting.”  
“Do not.”  
“Like my hand,” he patted Noct’s side, “Is just like...right there. Right...there, dude.”  
“Do. Not.”  
“I feel powerful.”  
“Shut up and sleep.”

He could feel Prompto settle behind him - breath gently slowing on the back of his neck. There was a very faint shift, as lips gently pressed against the exposed skin of the back of his neck.

It was so quick he nearly missed it.

“Night, Noct.”  
“...Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff
> 
> (ily u all)


	16. Tides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Chapter 13, before Chapter 14.  
> Perspective: Iris, Prompto.

They were coming back! They were finally coming back!

Iris tried her hardest to not be _too_ excited. Something was clearly...wrong, considering it had been night for awhile now. But as long as she got to see them, it’d be okay. Her brother, Ignis, Prompto...and Noct. Just to see them again after all this time, would make a world of difference.

Life...hadn’t been so bad. It being night all the time was pretty scary, but she was learning. The other Crowsguard had started showing her some tricks on staying safe. Talcott, too. He was just a kid, but honestly...the daemons were everywhere. They had to stay safe.

There was talk of moving away from Cape Caem, and go somewhere safer with more people. Like back to Lestallum. She did miss it there...but after what happened, it seemed sort of like a bad idea. But they had to do something - and soon. Getting food was getting trickier and trickier, since the sun went away. They couldn’t really garden anymore. They had a few basic plants that were moved inside with sunlamps...but...they weren’t doing so well. 

But they’d be back soon, and they’d know what to do.

* * *

The boat arrived - Iris standing with the others as she chewed her bottom lip. Talcott stared up at her with an excited smile, and she reflected it back with a small laugh.

She still remembered their last night.

Noct and Prompto playing darts. Of course Noct won, after Prompto got showy about it. She had ended up sitting next to the Prince. It was...nice. She knew he had Luna, but sometimes she couldn’t...help it. 

But...now, apparently he didn’t.

Not that she’d...abuse that of course. Jeez, what a way to come home. _Heard your fiancée is dead - want a romantic walk along a daemon infested shore?_

What had happened in Altissia was awful. What was worse, is that they had very little contact with them since they left. Most news had come from...well, the news. It was only a message from Cid that caused her to even know they were coming in the first place.

And now they were here.

Her brother was the first off the boat - casting Iris his usual smirk. It seemed sort of...hollow, but that was probably since he had been stuck on a boat for who-knows-how-long. She could see that getting to him.

Next was Ignis, with...Prompto guiding him? Why were his eyes closed? Why did he have that cane?

Iris’ brows pinched together as Gladio appeared at her side - saying something she didn’t catch.

Cid then came off - closing the door behind him. Shaking his head. Why was he shaking his head?

Where was Noct?

A hand landed on her shoulder, as tears began to make her vision blur. She didn’t even know why she was starting to cry. No one had said anything yet. Nothing was _certain._ He just...wasn’t here. And maybe Ignis was just...really tired...and--

“Let’s...talk inside,” Gladio’s voice low - eyes on her, but it was directed to everyone. 

She made the mistake of looking over at Talcott.

He wore an expression near identical to hers. Uncertain eyes locked on the boat, before glancing up at Gladio.

“Where’s...Prince Noctis?”

“Inside. We’ll explain.”

* * *

It was like living through it all over again. Just when he thought he had a damned grasp on it, here it was.

Noct...was gone. 

Through tired eyes, Prompto glanced up at the dead-silent room as Gladio finished explaining it - Ignis throwing in a few words now and then. Prompto hadn’t said a word. What was there to say? As decided on the boat, they were being upfront about what he had told them about himself. About him being...yanno. What an MT was before they were daemon’d up...or whatever. And, of course, all the other horrible shit that had happened along the way.

Iris was crying. Not sobbing. The worse kind. Where she just stared forward at them, with tears silently running down her face. Talcott was burrowed into her side - face hidden from view. Cor was...being Cor. All majestic and stoic and beautiful. But even he looked like he had been punched in the gut. Eyes were cast down. Arms crossed.

The others were silent, too. 

Nobody knew what to say.

Prompto silently got up and left the room - all eyes falling to him, which should have made him self-conscious, but for once...he really didn’t care.

Knowing the bedroom would be filled with people in moments, he ventured outside - heading back to the safety of the sorta-kinda-underground-docks. Daemons _probably_ couldn’t get in down there. Right? 

Honestly it didn’t really matter anymore, did it? Noct was gone. Not only did that suck because...well, it was _Noct_ ; but he also was sort of the savior of everything. Without him, they were just...doomed, weren’t they?

But...they also didn’t really know what happened. The crystal sort of...ate him. Didn’t wake the crystal up, though. Thing was still _very much_ not repelling daemons or doing anything it was supposed to.

So they were just left without a Prince...or rather, King.  
Without...anything, really.

Prompto sat by the water - leaning his back against some wood as he stared out at the forever-dark sky. The...stars looked nice at least. Noct would have liked that. A faint smile spread across his features, as he idly picked at his nails.

Hearing a soft thump to his right, he glanced over.

A light-colored cat padded up to him - making a faint sound at Prompto. As he reached a hand out, it affectionately rubbing against it, audibly purring.

“Hey, it’s you!” he smiled, as it continued to nuzzle his hand, “Noct’s _other_ bff. Cat-bro,” he felt a pang in his gut, remembering Noct’s _need_ to feed the cat. Not once, but twice.

Noct...had always had a way with animals. Sort of a subtle thing, but it was always there. Seen when he fell asleep on his chocobo while they were camping, or that stupid smirk he got on his face after blowing the whistle to get PopTart back in his life.

The cat crawled onto his lap as Prompto was caught in thought - curling up as if they were old bros. He didn’t mind. While he loved animals, it always seemed to veer a bit one-sided. And this...was sort of like a little piece of Noct. Something that hadn’t been taken away.

The cat’s ears suddenly turned to the right, causing Prompto to look over. Iris stood at the base of the stairs.

“Uh...hi there,” she waved, before approaching, “Mind...if I join ya?”  
“Join away.”

She sat next to him - only then noticing the cat on his lap.

“After Noct fed her, she’s just sort of hung around here,” Iris sighed, reaching a hand over to pet the cat, “Probably because we let her inside whenever it gets bad.”  
“Are there times when it...isn’t?”  
“You were able to walk over here without being attacked, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well…” she made a hand motion, as if to say _there ya go._  
“Ah.”

Iris fiddled with the hem of her shirt, as she leaned back, before glancing over at Prompto, “I’m glad you’re okay.”  
Prompto made a soft sound in response.  
“That...stuff sounded really scary.”  
“It...was terrifying, dude.”  
“So...you’re really what an MT is before...whatever it is they do to them?”  
“Yup.”  
“Did...you know?”

Prompto glanced over at her, with a slightly quirked brow.

“Uh...I mean like...before that. Before you were kidnapped,” Iris quickly explained.  
“Oh.”  
“Sorry, I’m bad at words sometimes.”  
“It’s okay. I’m bad at words at all times.”

Iris laughed. A small little light in all this darkness.

“But...kinda? I dunno. It was like...I knew I was from Niflheim. I knew there was some weirdo-crap behind that. I knew I had,” he pulled at the strap on the back of his glove to show her the barcode, “This. But...honestly didn’t know what I was really meant for until the road-trip,” he nearly slid the glove back into place, but Iris grabbed his hand to look at it.

“I...saw an MT Gladio had like...cracked open.”  
“He does that,” her voice soft, as she leaned his wrist towards the moonlight to see it better.  
“Yeah. Well, I noticed it… _they_ had a barcode in the same place I did,” he glanced over at her staring at his wrist, “But...I honestly chickened out of telling anyone. Stupid...stupid decision.”  
“Eh...I understand. Telling your friends you’re from the bad-guys side and literally like...one of them. That’s hard,” she frowned, patting his hand as she set it back on the cat.  
“Could have saved us a whole lotta trouble.”  
“From what Gladdy was saying, not really.”  
“I guess it’s easy to blame yourself when everything is just--” he felt his throat tighten, eyes begin to grow hot. 

No, he didn’t want to cry anymore.

That...didn’t stop it.

A hand rose to cover his face, as his breath hitched.

“Prompto…” her voice soft, as he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

Glancing up with glassy eyes, he found tears already running down her face. Just like earlier, they were silent. Hardly changing anything about her, other than a deep sadness burning in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Iris. You should be the one crying, and I’m the one being a big-strong-man and comforting you. _There, there child. It will be okay,_ ” he shook his head, doing his best King Regis impression which...was sort of in bad taste. Too late now.

“As important as Noct was to me,” she began, “I wasn’t his best friend. I...was sort of barely his friend. We hung out sometimes as kids, but honestly? I was Gladdy’s little sister. That’s what I was to him.”  
“No, that’s not--”  
“I’m not a kid, Prompto. I get it. And this isn’t me asking for you to say _no Iris!_ What I’m _trying_ to say is that...yeah...I had a crush on him. Yeah, I even idolized him a bit. But I didn’t love him. Not like…” her words broke off, as she held Prompto’s gaze.

He looked away, and back to the water - cheeks growing warm.

“...Iggy seems to be handling it all pretty well,” she continued - attempting to veer away from something Prompto would rather not talk about.  
“Yeah, he’s doing pretty good, considering.”  
“He mentioned you’ve been helping him cook?” she asked, nudging his shoulder, with a small smile.  
“Uh...yeah. I’m not any good at it, though. Like...dude, not even close to Iggy-quality.”  
“That was good of you. I think it means a lot to him.”  
“I was just trying to help. Like...that was right after--” his words broke off, as he shook his head, “Leviathan. Noct was _locked_ away. Gladio was...so mad. I think at himself, but also Noct for locking himself up. That left me and Iggy. So...I ignored the fact that he sort of hated me and just helped him. Kinda surprising we actually really get along,” he shrugged, ruffling his own hair.

“You should cook for me some time,” Iris smiled holding his gaze.  
“Yeah...maybe.”

Silence fell between them as they looked out at the water. That impossible knot still settled in his gut. At least he was home. Maybe not Insomnia, but home.

“He’ll be back,” Prompto’s voice quiet, as he kicked a pebble off the dock into the water.

“Yeah,” Iris smiled, resting her head on his shoulder, “He will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)
> 
> told ya more pain was a-comin'
> 
> ps love love love u all


	17. Ebony™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Chapter 8.  
> Perspectives: Gladio, Noct

“No.”

Gladio’s eyes fell half-lidded, as Noct stood between the group and the Regalia. Oh he was not going to deal with this kid’s shit tonight. It was _way_ too late for this.

“Aw, Noct...c’mon buddy. Just a ride to Hammerhead? Please-please-please,” Prompto begged - practically falling to his damned knees.  
“I said no.”

They had just come out of the sewer for the first time in what felt like days. Everyone was covered in about three inches of shit. The group’s typical black style, now more of a brownish gray. Gladio could feel the dirt hardened to his skin, every time he moved. Yeah, they all needed a damned shower.

And now the kid was throwing a fit.

Why? Cuz they were going to get daddy’s car dirty.

Which...he sort of understood. The Prince had lost his father honestly not that long ago - and - let’s be honest here - the Regalia was the King’s car. One of his earliest memories involved the King and that damned thing. So it made sense.

Also just...really badly timed.

Noct pulled a whistle from his pocket - continuing to eye everyone to make sure they didn’t make a break for the car, as he blew it. 

Even through Prompto’s fatigue he could see the excitement jump out in his eyes, as he climbed onto his damned chocobo. Ignis seemed resigned to his fate. Noctis? He just looked even more pathetic then normal. Dirty, smelly kid that looked half asleep.

They rode in silence, the faint _kweh_ of the occasional chatty chocobo was the only sound that seemed to pierce through the air. Prompto - for once in his damn life - was quiet, and actually keeping his chocobo grounded for once. Gladio rode his own next to Noct - making sure the Prince didn’t pass out and fall off his bird. Honestly was way more likely then he would have preferred. They had been up for...he wasn’t even sure how long. Phone died awhile back. Still, he knew more time passed then he would have preferred in those sewers, and didn’t want the last of the Lucis line doing a face-plant in the middle of the road.

Even if it would be kinda funny.

* * *

Noctis groaned loudly as he climbed off his chocobo, causing Prompto to laugh behind him.

“Now tell me, bro, how do you _really feel?_ ” he asked, bumping his shoulder.  
“Like I could pass out right here.”

“Or you can walk up the three feet and actually go inside the damned RV,” Gladio sighed, as Ignis climbed off his own chocobo.

Noct glanced over his shoulder at the group, and just...sat down. Right there. Right in front of the RV. His expression flat, as he caught a sharp glare from Ignis, a smirk from Prompto, and a death stare from Gladio. If they were going to be like _that_ he was going to be like _this_.

“Come now - no need to be dramatic,” Ignis ran through a hand through his hair, before crossing his arms, “Let us each rinse off the...filth from the sewers, then settle in for the night. Noctis, get up. Right now.”

In response, Noct simply yawned and stared up at Ignis.

“What’re we doin’ for dinner?” Gladio asked, as he moved forward - grabbing Noct by the back of the shirt and half-dragged him inside.  
" _Hey!"_ "  
"Shut up."

“We could...go to the Crow's Nest?” Prompto volunteered - pausing slightly, before following Gladio and Noct inside.  
“If we wish to put on weight…” Ignis observed after entering the RV - leaning his back against the wall just inside.  
“It’s also like...literally right there,” Prompto pointed out the window, before settling at the small table just inside and pulling out his phone.

“I’m fine with whatever,” Noct sat across from Prompto - crossing his arms as he set his head down. It would have been so easy to just...pass out.

“Iggy - you down to make something?” Gladio asked - a smirk on his face. Noct glanced over at Specs - curious if he’d be down.  
“No,” Iginis’ voice flat, “I am not.”

Gladio stared at him with a wide grin, before motioning over his shoulder, “Alright, I’m going to go grab something from Takka’s.”  
“Right...wrong RV,” Prompto half-mumbled to himself, as he mirrored Noct’s position - setting his own head down. Noct to could actually see the dirt in his hair. It was gross.

“Any requests?” Gladio asked, hanging in the door of the RV.  
“Salt,” Noct suggested.  
“Seconded.”

“Or perhaps seek something slightly healthy, to energize us for tomorrow?” Ignis shook his head, removing his coat. He attempted to dust it off, only to give up and set it aside.

“Fries it is,” Gladio smirked, before leaving the RV.

“And since you both appear to be asleep, I’m going to rinse off this...filth,” Ignis stared down at himself, before disappearing into the cramped bathroom.

“I’m actively dyin’ here dude,” Prompto’s voice muffled by his arms. Noct glanced up to see him still face-down on the table.  
“I feel it.”  
“Gotta...gotta stay awake until I can shower or eat or both or…”  
“Or just sleep now and wake up when it’s your turn.”  
“Nah dude I just...I wanna pass out and be dead for a few hours. No waking up.”  
“Then just go to sleep and shower tomorrow.”  
“Uh...no, dude. I’m _not_ sleeping like this. _And it feels like there’s a hole in my tummy.”_

Noct sighed, running a hand through his hair. He found a spider web. Icky.

“Uh...wait,” Noctis stood - opening Ignis' pack that was sitting on the floor, “We could steal one of Specs’ drinks.”

He fished out a can of Ebony - staring down at it.

“Think he’d mind?”  
“Definitely, but he’s in the shower.”  
“Good point,” Prompto outstretched his hand - wiggling his fingers as waited to grab it.

Noct didn’t hand it to him - instead he sat back down across from him, and opened the can.

“Never actually tried this stuff,” he sniffed it.  
“Isn’t it just...coffee, dude?”  
“It’s _Ebony_.”  
“So...black coffee,” Prompto’s voice falling more in-line with Noct’s - growing an almost flat quality. He was definitely tired.  
“Dunno,” Noct slid the can across the table - not really willing to try it first.

Prompto eyed him, before hesitantly picking up the can. He gave it a sniff, before shooting Noct a skeptical look, and taking a swig.

His expression remained blank as he stared at the table, then back at Noct - nodding slightly, “Yeah, that’s the worst thing I’ve ever had in my mouth, bro.”  
“Specs loves this stuff,” Noct’s brow furrowing as he glanced down at the can.  
“Try it.”  
“Now I don’t want to.”  
_”Try it.”_  
“Why? It’s bad.”  
“Join me in hell.”  
“No.”  
“ _Join me._ ”  
“I don’t want to.”  
“C’mon. Aren’t ya curious?”  
“No.”  
“That is a friggin’ lie and you know it,” Prompto slid the can forward, directly in front of Noct, “ _Drink my pretty._ ”  
“What...was that voice supposed to be?”  
“The voice I won’t stop making unless you take a drink.”

Noct stared at him, and narrowed his eyes, before hesitantly lifting it to his lips.

He spat it back into the can.

“Yup. Worst thing.”  
“Worse than _beans?_ ” Prompto asked, hardly even reacting to Noct spitting it back into the can. Honestly it wasn’t the first time he’d done something like this.  
“Yes.”  
“Sorta tastes like...how motor oil smells?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What...the hell Iggy?” Prompto lifted the can - marveling slightly, “And I feel kinda sick now.”  
“Maybe it went bad?”  
“Nah dude - it’s got another…” his eyes moved back and forth across the can, “...Three years?”  
“...How?”  
“No idea, dude. But we need to trash this before--”

The bathroom door opened - Ignis lifting a brow at them as he exited.

Both boys froze - the can plainly in sight.

“I see you’ve broken into my supply of Ebony,” Ignis’ voice carrying a note of disappointment as he placed a hand on his hip.  
“Yup,” Noct nodded, sliding the can back and forth between his hands on the table.  
“I...understand. We’re all rather tired at the moment.”

Prompto shot him a wide-eyed look, as Ignis approached - grabbing the can from Noct.  
“Ah, this is the best flavor.”  
“Is it?” Noct asked, as Prompto rolled his lips in - biting back a laugh.  
“Caramel and the almond flavors are not...bad, but I much prefer pure Ebony,” he reasoned, before setting the can back down.  
“...Cool.”

Ignis then crossed his arms - a motion that was synonymous for getting in trouble. Noct stared down at the table. Prompto let the laughter fall from his lips.

“Alright. What is it?” Ignis asked - looking back and forth between them.  
“Ebony...tastes bad,” Noct slowly stated, glancing up at Ignis.  
“Do...you agree Prompto?”

“...Sorry Ignis.”

“That’s quite alright. I’ll simply finish it myself,” Ignis shrugged, appearing to still be annoyed as he grabbed the can. Noct’s eyes widened, yet found himself saying nothing. Prompto shot him a glance, before looking back up at Iggy.

“Uh! Don’t!” Prompto warned, reaching for the can. Ignis swatted him away before taking a swig.  
“I actually enjoy this flavor, Prompto,” his voice flat, as he walked out of the RV to sit at the table and benches outside.

Prompto covered his mouth as he watched Ignis go, before staring back at Noctis.

“Oh...em...gee. I can’t believe--”  
“Yup.”  
“Should...we do something? Say something?”  
“That’ll make it worse.”  
“He’s drinkin’ your backwash dude.”  
“Yup.”

Prompto began laughing, going face down on the table - causing it to become muffled.

They all really needed sleep.

“I’m...gonna go shower,” Noct patted the back of Prompto’s head, before he slid himself into the cramped bathroom.

Yeah...it was best if Specs didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was heavy, so have something light <3
> 
> and yeah there's an actual END CHAPTER count now if y'all didn't notice. MAY be adjusted. Dunno yet. I have hard concepts for at least 2/3 remaining chapters. May be expanded, but won't go down. We'll see.
> 
> ily all


	18. Chocobro Ranch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Chapter 14; after in-fic chapter 14 (I didn't realize those lined up until just now)  
> You'll be quick to figure out just WHERE in chapter 14 once you start reading!
> 
> Perspective: Noctis

None of this felt real.

In fact the longer he was awake, the less real it felt.

After all these years, they had finally returned to Insomnia. Even through the rubble and daemons...it still felt like home. A sort of ease falling into his bones, even when he knew how all of this ended. He was just...glad he could see it one last time. 

Noctis leaned back on the cramped cot, sighing as he adjusted himself. Prompto caught his eye and offered him a smile, before turning back to Iggy; continuing whatever the hell they were talking about before.

“And...I think it’d totally work, dude.”  
“Perhaps, if we wish to burn down this haven.”  
“Nah...nah, I _think_ we could. Like...if something goes wrong we could--”

Ignis sighed, “Fine. Let us try.”

“This...is going to be amazing,” Gladio laughed, shaking his head.

“What’s...going on?” Noct asked, scratching at the beard on his face that was so _itchy_. How people could handle beards, he didn’t know. There...wasn’t exactly time for him to shave, anyway. Plus, it reminded him of his dad.

Fitting, considering.

“These two are going to burn down this place,” Gladio crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
“Am not! It’d work!” Prompto’s brows pinched together, “I...think.”

“What...is happening?” Noct tried again, finding himself genuinely curious.

This felt like old times.

“Prompto wishes to attempt to cook in this space,” Ignis reported - turning his head in Noct’s direction slightly.  
“I’m hungry!”  
“We brought non-perishable rations.”  
“ _For something warm._ ”  
“I long believed you outgrew such needs.”  
“...Wanting warm food is childish? This is news to me, bro.”  
“Being...a picky eater.”  
“I’m not picky! I’m just cold!”  
“There are numerous blankets around the shelter.”  
_”On the inside.”_

Noct watched the back and forth, with a smile growing wider on his features.

“How...are you going to cook in here?” Noctis asked, adjusting his leg brace as he spoke.  
“See...there’s a sort of kitchenette in the corner,” Prompto motioned to the far side of the space, “Meaning...a microwave.”  
“That hasn’t been used in over ten--” Ignis attempted to add.  
“Which may or may not work. But that’s easy enough to figure out, right? Then we just get creative with what we have, and how to prep it and--”  
“--Create something truly horrible.”

Prompto stared over at Ignis for a moment with a blank expression, before shaking his head, “Then you don’t get any.”  
“I thought I was part of this plan? Assisting you in preparing the food?”  
“Well if you’re gonna be a jerk!”  
“I am simply stating reason--” Ignis was smiling.

He knew he was messing with Prompto, and it was beautiful.

“Uh huh. _Uh huh,_ ” Prompto crossed his arms - leg bouncing, “Just like that time with--”  
“Let us not discuss that.”  
“ _That’s what I thought.”_ ”

“So...are we making food or not?” Noct asked, catching Prompto’s eye.  
“We most _definitely_ are. Come, Ignis!”

In a practiced motion, he stood, before gently guiding Ignis to his feet by his forearm - leading them both back to the other side of the shelter.

“They’re going to start a fire, aren’t they?” Noct asked, as Gladio watched them go.  
“Yup.”  
“Talcott...mentioned you guys sort of stopped hanging out together?” Noct found himself asking, causing Gladio to hook a brow.  
“Uh...yeah, sorta. I mean...we still see each other. Just not like the road trip. We all sort of found our own shit to do. Typically I’d see Prompto or Ignis separately, but not at the same time.”  
“Oh…”

On the other side of the shelter, Prompto started snorting from laughter, while Ignis shook his head - causing Noct to smile. He didn’t know what was happening, but...it was just so _normal_...he really didn’t want this night to end.

“Should we be running for our lives yet?” Gladio called to them, as Prompto leaned over to put his hands on his knees - still laughing.  
“No...everything is quite alright,” Ignis called over Prompto’s laughter, “Just...give him a moment.”  
“Not gonna ask.”  
“For the best.”

“Ignis seems to...have figured out how--”  
“Yeah. Honestly I sometimes forget he can’t see. At this point it’s almost become a pun with him. And you know how he is about puns.”  
“Yeah.”  
“He can cook at this point just fine. Mostly Prompto’s doing, honestly. Fight, too.”  
“Impressive.”  
“Damn straight, it is.”  
“How’s...Iris?”

Gladio smiled and met Noct’s gaze, “You wouldn’t recognize her.”  
“She’d be...what? Twenty-five now?”  
“Yup. And almost kicks more ass then I do.”  
“...Seriously?”  
“Yeah. She figured out the whole ‘fighting’ thing pretty damn well. Oh - here’s one for ya.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Her and Prompto were a thing for a few years.”  
“...No way.”

“...Can we not talk about that, dude?” Prompto called from the cooking-corner.  
“What? Still bitter she dumped you?”  
“Yes! I am!”

“How’s the food coming?” Noctis yawned, half-tempted to just eat something cold and pass out. He was _exhausted._ And yet the lingering anxiety for the next day kept him from vocalizing it. 

“Nothing appears to be on fire yet,” Ignis reasoned, “Nearly done.”

“Anything else interesting happen?” Noct asked, taking off his shoes so he could comfortably lounge back in his cot.  
“In ten years? Fuck no. We just sat here waiting for your ass,” Gladio shot back with a bit more kick in it then he would have preferred, causing Noct’s gaze to fall to his feet.

“I didn’t mean--”

“Dinner is served!” Prompto walked over, tossing a bowl into everyone’s laps - followed by a plastic spoon.

“What...is this?” Noctis asked, leaning the bowl around to stare down at...whatever it was.  
“Honestly, it’s kinda oatmeal but we got creative,” Prompto shrugged, digging into his own, before shaking his head, “Just kidding no that’s terrible.”

Without even bothering to try it himself, Noct offered the bowl back to Prompto, who gathered everyone’s and tossed them into a bin in the corner, “Right...cold rations it is.”  
“It was a noble effort,” Ignis shrugged, reaching into the bag to hand out some basic granola bars to the group.  
“Sorta tastes like cement somehow.”  
“That it does.”

“But,” Prompto quickly veered topics - moving himself to sit directly next to Noct on his cot, “You want stories? Cuz I got stories.”  
“Yeah...sure.”

“Not this again,” Gladio sighed, shaking his head.  
“...Again?” Noct quirked a brow, causing Prompto to roll his lips in.

“Well...um. There was a _small period of time_ \--”  
“Three years.”  
“--Where Gladio and I _were sorta_ almost legally-binding family so he got a lot of stories.”

“--Wait,” Noct began.

“Anyway, there was a weird phase I had where I got into bigger guns? Like bigger than just my revolver. But yanno what? I shoot so much better with this, then with anything else. Oh...and there was a time where I actually didn’t style my hair like this,” Prompto nudged Noct’s shoulder, as he motioned to his hair.  
“Amazing,” he honestly didn’t think it was.  
“I know, right? Can you even imagine?”  
“...No.”  
“Uh...I’ve gotten actually not-terrible at cooking! Also since basically everyone knows about the whole...experiment thing,” he rolled up his sleeve to show his very-visible barcode, “Don’t really hide it anymore.”  
“Whoa.”  
“Yeah! Sort of a huge-deal without really seeming like one,” he stared down at it for a moment, before shoving the sleeve down, “Gladio shaved his head, once.”

“Seriously?”  
“Yeah. Just wanted something different for awhile,” Gladio shrugged.  
“Seems to be back,” Noct pointed at his pony-tail.  
“Yup.”

“Uh...what else…” Prompto rocked himself into Noct’s side over-and-over in thought, before his eyes jumped to Ignis, “Iggy got cool-ass shades.”  
“They simply work well with my...circumstances.”  
“Also look cool as shit.”  
“I imagine them as such,” a smile ghosted on his lips.  
“Oh...right. You’ve never--”  
“I’m blind, Prompto.”  
“Wow! Really? When did that happen!”

Noctis shook his head, finding himself laughing. It felt...wrong to see them joking about something that was still very new and painful to him. But...it had been ten years. For Noct, it didn’t feel like it. Not by a long shot. But to them...they had lived every second of that.

“Not that time matters with the sun abandoning us,” Ignis began - dusting his hands of granola dust, “But we should perhaps turn in for the night.”  
“Agreed,” Gladio nodded, with a dramatic yawn and stretch.

“Sleep does sound great. Sorry again about the...food, dudes,” Prompto frowned - glancing back at the bin in the corner, “I tried. I really did.”

Noct removed his leg-brace and a few other layers of clothing to make sleeping actually _possible_. Leaning back in his cot - his eyes focused on the underside of the bunk above him - watching it all shift as Prompto half-jumped into the one above him.

Sleep. He needed to sleep. He could alway sleep; fatigue constantly pulling at every inch of his body since that daemon nearly killed him when he was eight. But now? Noct’s mind was racing. About what was to come. About what was to _end._

It was strange to be both accepting of your fate, yet not want it. He was...at peace with what was to come. And yet he didn’t want to leave them. Again.

He just...needed to not think about it. Just dive in. Take on Ardyn at the Citadel. Kill any daemons that were in the way.

And sacrifice himself to give the crystal life.

Noct let out a shuddering breath - draping an arm over his face.

Tomorrow. This all happened...tomorrow. The Citadel could have easily reached before they turned in, but all were too exhausted to keep going. And considering what was coming...they all needed to be in top condition.

Noctis felt the bunk shift, causing him to remove his arm from over his eyes - seeing the silhouette of spiky hair glancing down at him from over the edge.

“...Prompto?”  
“Hiya.”  
“Can’t sleep either?”  
“Nope,” his voice hushed, as Gladio’s snores filled the space, “Wanna get some air? As long as we stick nearby we should be fine.”  
“Sure.”

* * *

Noct sat with Prompto just outside of the door of the shelter - not daring to go any further without everyone. Their backs pressed against the wall, as they stared out at the half-lit tunnel around them. At least the air seemed fresher.

“Tomorrow, huh?” Prompto asked, nudging his shoulder.  
“Yep.”  
“How’s...it feel?”  
“I don’t...know.”  
“That’s cool. I don’t know how I feel either. Kinda excited for this to finally be over. Kinda wanna throw up. Ya feel?”  
“Yeah. That.”  
“I mean...I guess I never thought this would happen,” his brows pinching together, “It’s just been...sitting here forever. Finally taking it back just...didn’t seem like it would happen anymore, yanno?”  
“I can see that.”  
“But! We’re here! It’s happening!”

“So...you an Iris, huh?” Noct glanced over at him, causing Prompto’s brows to rise.  
“Aggressively talking about something else, huh?”  
“Yup.”  
“Yeah...so that happened.”  
“Can’t say I’m surprised.”  
“Wait...really?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Not...gonna offer an explanation there, dude?”

Noct just shrugged, causing Prompto to shake his head, “Man...it blows my mind how you’re like...exactly the same.”  
“I look old.”  
“Well yeah - you’re old but...the way you act. It’s _exactly_ like Noct ten years ago. And that’s crazy, dude.”  
“You talk the same, too?”  
“Eh...we’ve all been through some shit,” he motioned behind him, “It’s...different. I know I’m kinda different. Iggy defo is. Gladio is less ‘let me flex away the problems’ and actually like...admits things now. It’s weird.”  
“Admits things?”  
“Like being scared and stuff. I think living in a nightmare will do that.”  
“It’s cool you still take pictures.”  
“I...actually stopped for awhile. Not long, of course. Just...right after you went missing. Sort of didn’t want to see the world. Even through a lens.”  
“Oh.”  
“Iris...got me back into it, though.”  
“Why’d you two split, anyway?”  
“I...don’t really wanna talk about it, if that’s cool?”  
“Alright.”

Silence fell between them - Prompto picking at bits of skin around his nails, eyes focused on his work.

“I’m...scared,” Noct’s voice quiet - causing Prompto to glance over, “About tomorrow, I mean.”  
“Me too. Yanno let’s just book it out of Insomnia. I’m sure if we take a boat far enough, the sun has to exist somewhere, right?”

Noct laughed under his breath, “Maybe. Then we could open that chocobo ranch you’ve always wanted.”  
“Yes! Perfect.”

Prompto smiled, before taking a deep breath - leaning himself to rest his head on Noct’s shoulder, “I’m stealing your cuddly-bitch thing.”  
“That’s not my--”  
“Because I wanna.”  
“...Fine.”

Noct straightened his back against the wall to allow Prompto to rest more comfortably on his shoulder, jaw clenching as thoughts of tomorrow continued to erode at him.

Fingers gently slid between his, causing him to glance down at the hand that was resting on his lap. The gesture was...way more comforting then he would have expected. 

He squeezed Prompto’s hand.  
Prompto squeezed back.

“So this chocobo ranch,” Prompto began, his thumb gently moving over Noct’s knuckles, “What should we call it?”  
“Wasn’t...the one in Dunscae just called ‘Wiz Chocobo Post?’ “  
“Which was a terrible name.”  
“I liked it.”  
“You just thought it was funny cuz ‘Wiz’.”  
“...Yeah, maybe,” Noct smiled to himself, glancing down at their hands again, before lifting his gaze to the cement wall.  
“I’m thinking...hmm. Chocobros.”  
“...Choco...bros?”  
“Yes.”  
“It’s stupid. I like it.”  
“Right? I thought of it _forever_ ago, dude. And it needs to happen.”  
“Definately.”  
“There’s gotta be a race track, there too. So people can...yanno, race.”  
“Of course.”  
“And we could do like Wiz did! Have a restaurant dealio so Ignis could cook for people. He’s def good enough.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Hm...what could we have for Gladio?”  
“Campgrounds.”  
“Yes! There could be like...a place to camp right next-door so people could rent a chocobo and go camping with them like _right there_. Oh man he’d love that.”  
“...Yeah. He would.”

Noct smiled to himself, yet felt tears freely slide down his face.

This...really was it, wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had multiple people ask for my take on the 10-year-gap and honestly...that's a lot of cover. I could technically do an entire other fic-series on that, but decided against it (for now...this may change >>). Instead, I offer this. A sort of...light-hearted-ish chapter with some headcanons about the gap, plus some Deep Sadness.
> 
> I actually teared up while writing this, after telling myself this would be a lighter chapter.
> 
> I'M SORRY.
> 
> _two left_
> 
> ILY ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the tail end of chapter 8 (after chapter 10 in this)  
> Perspective: Noctis

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow they’d leave for Altissia.

It was the plan all along, yet Noct felt the drive to get there, falter. He wasn’t going there to get married anymore. Now he was going to get Leviathan. To stop the Empire. To get the Crystal back and fix...everything. 

They just had to get back down to Cape Caem.

What should have been an easy hunt managed to take most of the day - Noct making a detour to actually get the reward for completing it, before actually heading down South. Ignis was...not happy about that. They had argued to the point of Noct insisting he’d just drive, even if he didn’t actually want to. 

The sun had set awhile ago - but the new headlights were keeping the road clear, at least. No surprise daemons tonight.

From the corner of his eye, he watched Prompto toy with his phone, before grabbing the AUX cable from the glovebox, “Hey dude...remember that one song that was stuck in our heads for like...a week straight.”  
“I try not to.”  
“Well,” Prompto plugged the cable into the car then his phone, “Get ready because it’s been stuck in my head _all day._ ”

A metal song that Noct had long since avoided listening to for that very reason, started blasting over the speakers - a sigh quick to fall from his lips. In the rearview mirror, he could see Ignis shake his head and narrow his eyes.

“Could we perhaps...turn this down?” Iggy asked, meeting Noct’s gaze.  
“Right...you hate metal,” Prompto commented, “It grows on ya - I promise.”  
“I have been aware of the Prince’s tastes in music since he was a child. So I can assure you,” he pressed his glasses up his nose, “It does not.”

Noctis shook his head, as he leaned back in the seat slightly. Wouldn’t be that much longer until they got there. Specs could deal.

Refocusing on the road - his eyes narrowed to make something out in the overly-bright light.

“Pryna?” he whispered, as the car quickly drew closer to the dog.

Cranking the wheel, he attempted to swerve around her. But the roads were slick, thanks to Dunscae’s constantly shifting weather. It caused him to skid - throwing the Regalia off the edge of the road.

* * *

Noct stood in his childhood bedroom. Everything was right where it should have been. All the stuff that had been moved out of his apartment was piled in boxes in the corners - still unopened since he had been gone. A smile spread across his lips as he jogged over - shoving boxes aside until he got to what he was looking for. His comics. He had been thinking about those, since Prompto had made a big deal of them, before they left on the trip. He really wanted to reread a few - and one or two he hadn’t even opened yet.

Something rubbing against his leg as he peeled back to tape, caused him to glance down.

It was his Carbuncle, PopTart.

His phone buzzed.

> POPTART: <333  
>  POPTART: hi!!!! Been awhile!  
> 

“Yeah...it has, hasn’t it?” Noct smirked, ducking down to pet the small animal. It leaned into his touch, before climbing onto his shoulders and settling around his neck.

> POPTART: What’cha lookin’ for???

“Just some comics,” Noct shrugged, as he continued pulling off tape. Tossing it aside, he opened the box, “Ah...not this one.”

> POPTART: :(  
> 

Ripping open a new box, Noct laughed before pulling out a comic, “Remember this one? I used to read it over and over.”

> POPTART: you loved it!

“Yeah…” his fingers ran over the worn edges of the page, before he opened it. The...story was different. The pages covered in images he had never seen before. A dark road. A white dog sitting in the center of it.

> POPTART: :\  
>  POPTART: Noct??  
>  POPTART: Can you do something for me?

Noct didn’t answer, as he began flipping through the pages - watching as the car rolled off the road - flipping multiple times. 

> POPTART: Noct.  
>  POPTART: I need you to wake up

Noctis stared at the last page. The car was on its back; doors dented. Windshield shattered.

> POPTART: Noct, please  
> 
> 
> POPTART: Wake up.

“I’m…” 

> POPTART: WAKE

* * *

“Up!”

Noct opened his eyes - stars staring down at him. Ignis was leaning over him with Prompto at his side; relief pouring over both their faces.

“Can you hear me?” Ignis’ voice light, as he brushed some of Noct’s hair out of his face.  
“Yeah...yeah, what happened?”

“You crashed, dude. Hard,” Prompto motioned behind him - wiping a bit of blood away that was sliding out from his nose.

“Gladio...where’s--” Noct tried to sit up - but Ignis’ hand forced him back down.  
“He’s on the phone with Cindy. We’re all...a bit worse for wear, but fine.”

Noct nodded, taking a deep breath, “Didn’t...mean to crash the car.”  
“Obviously,” Ignis sighed - running a hand through his own hair, “Though I must ask...what caused you to swerve? What did you see?”

Noct’s eyes focused past Ignis as he tried to remember, “...Pryna?”  
“Lady Lunafreya’s dog? But--”  
“I don’t know.”

“There’s...no dog dude,” Prompto’s voice cautious, “I think we’re all just tired.”

Noctis sat up with Ignis’ help - rubbing his neck as he glanced over at the Regalia. She was on her back - headlights bathing the area in front of them in light. Right. To keep the daemons away.

“ETA...about twenty minutes,” Gladio reported, walking into view, “Hey, your highness,” he greeted with a wave, “Good to see you awake.”

Noct nodded, as Prompto sat down next to him, nudging his shoulder.

“Glad you’re okay dude.”  
“Me too.”  
“You were like… _out_.”  
“...Yeah.”  
“Good dreams at least?”

Glancing up at the nearby trees, he caught sight of something that eerily looked like PopTart.

“...Yeah. I think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Write a happy chapter" she whispered to herself after scrapping 20 different drafts of happy chapters, before my friend dark-Kermit-meme'd me and was like "crash the car". So it's his fault. 
> 
> "How should I crash it?" I asked him.
> 
> "Flip it."
> 
> This actually kinda happened to me in-game. I was on my way to Cape Caem and crashed super-duper bad, and had to drag the car to Hammerhead to get that fixed before I could do anything. 
> 
> Anyway, um...sort of a VERY different chapter since I wanted to try something new. Yes, his carbuncle is named PopTart. That means his chocobo is named after his magical imaginary friend who's named after a sugar rectangle. 
> 
> Also you can get pictures of the carbuncle bro IN GAME randomly so...I have a feeling Noct sometimes just sees him? Nobody else comments on this, yet I have many pictures of just...carbuncle. There. [HAVE AN EXAMPLE](https://twitter.com/SmolNotTol/status/839996456551493634).
> 
> SORRY THIS WASN'T HAPPY BUT JUST KINDA SAD AND TRIPPY.
> 
> ;;
> 
> One more chapter LEFT OF THIS FIC AAAA
> 
> A few things:  
> 1\. I already have the first chapter of the next fic DONE, which means when I post the final chapter of this, I'll link that in the description too so y'all can jump right over.  
> 2\. If any of y'all have stalked the comments in the last one, you fuckers talked me into (meaning I already wanted to then I was encouraged) into writing a post-game fic. I don't have a timetable on this or even know if I'll ever finish it, but it's like...15 pages in already. It's basically going to be like...the opposite of this fic/the next one. Aka 99% headcanons with just going off the deep end with theories and probably smut because I like sex things??? I have like a massive plan for it, but don't want to start posting chapters until I KNOW I've got a complete plot and feel confident I can finish it.
> 
> SO yeah.
> 
> xoxo


	20. Start of the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at the very start of chapter one. First night, to be exact.  
> Beating the game required to fully appreciate how much of a bastard I am.  
> Perspective: Noctis

The sun on their very first day, began to fall below the horizon.

“About time to set up camp?” Ignis asked, glancing over at the setting sun.  
“Better set down before the daemons come out,” Gladio agreed, “Sound good, your Highness?”

“Yeah...yeah,” Noct nodded, causing Prompto to pump his fist.  
“Oh hell yeah! I’m so down for _not moving._ ”

“We still must _set up_ camp, Prompto,” Ignis observed, as they moved towards a campsite just off the road, “Unless you would prefer to sleep out in the open. I believe the daemons would prefer that, as well.”  
“No...no, I’m good.”

* * *

Noct helped carry stuff up from the small cart they were borrowing from Hammerhead, so they could wheel their stuff over. He...had never camped before. Not really. There were sleepovers when he was little - sleeping bags in the living rooms. Tents set up in gardens and bedrooms. But nothing...actually in the wild.

Setting down a bag of groceries, his eyes settled on one of the blue marks that were on the ground.

“Hey...Gladio?”  
“What’s up?” he looked up from setting up the tent.  
“What are those...blue things?”  
“Runes. They keep the daemons away. You’ll see them all around outside the city. Let’s people camp around without being killed in their sleep.”  
“Oh.”

_Click_

Noctis turned around to find Prompto taking a picture of him, as he hauled another bag up to the camp, “Gotta document this _monumental occasion_.”  
“What’s so monumental about it?”  
“Our first night on this trip, dude! There’s only one first time of _anything_!” he took another picture - this time of Gladio.

“Prompto...I could actually _use_ those groceries you’re holding,” Ignis’ voice irritated from the other side of camp.  
“Oh! Uh...coming!”

* * *

With the tent set and Ignis cooking, Noct and Prompto settled in by the fire as Gladio nursed the flame to life.

“So…” Prompto began, pulling one knee up into his chair, “How...are we gonna handle shotgun?”  
“Handle...shotgun?” Noct rose a brow, as Gladio put in a few more small twigs to feed the flames.  
“Like...who gets to sit up front whenever we head back to the car? First come first serve or--”

“It hardly matters since the car is presently being repaired,” Ignis called from his place by the camping stove.  
“Yeah...I know. I’m just saying _when_ we get it back. Like--”

“I prefer the back. I like stretching out,” Gladio snorted, before spitting off to the side.  
“I like the room to nap,” Noct shrugged - eyes locked on the flames.  
“And I’m typically driving,” Ignis added - stirring something in front of him.

“So...does this mean?”  
“Front’s all yours,” Noct glanced over at him, watching as the excitement spilled over his features. He...never really understood why Prompto was obsessed with sitting up front. He was the same way back in Insomnia. Even if Ignis was driving them somewhere, he _had_ to call it.

“This...is awesome,” Prompto’s grin wide as he shook his head, before getting distracted with something off to the right, “Hey...Gladio?”  
“What’s up?”  
“What are those...uh...glowy things?”  
“The runes?”  
“No...the like...well that one’s glowing red. The one over there is glowing blue--”  
“Oh yeah. Those...we could actually use. They’re elemental deposits. Noct...you should be able to gather that energy. The King was telling me to keep my eyes peeled for them.”

“What...are they exactly?” Noct asked - following Prompto’s gaze to see what he was talking about.  
“I think they’re...caused by the runes that are carved around here. Normal people can’t do much with them. But...you’re not normal people.”  
“Fair enough.”

Noctis shoved himself to his feet - hearing Prompto fall into step behind him. Approaching the one that was glowing red, he stared down at it.

“So...what do you do to it?” Prompto asked from his side.  
“Dunno. Hey Gladio!”

“No idea. Try waving your hand at it or something.”

Catching Prompto’s eye with a shrug, he lifted his right hand. Nothing happened. Lifting the one with the brace, he felt something jolt deep within him - causing his brows to pinch together. The red glow moving towards his hand in a sort of...tingling tickle that ran down his arm. 

He quickly pulled it away.

“Oh...em. Gee. That’s...whoa,” Prompto pulled out his camera, “Do it again.”  
“Okay.”

Lifting his left arm, he felt it make the connection again - wincing slightly as the energy flowed into...him or something. Off to the side, he could hear Prompto taking way-too-many pictures.

“Well..now you gotta do the rest, too, dude.”

* * *

With dinner in their stomachs and the plates cleaned and shoved away, the group sat around the flames. Noct felt a smile pulling at his features as he leaned back against the cooler - Prompto at his side having some really intense convo about...something with Gladio. He had been zoning out too hard to have any idea what it was about.

Ignis had a small notebook out that he had never seen before - taking small notes in it, from the light of the flame. His eyes rose to met Noct’s and offered him a small smile.

“How are you enjoying your first eve of this trip?” Ignis asked - his voice a bit softer than normal.  
“It’s...pretty good,” he admitted, with a shrug, as Prompto started laughing at something Gladio said, before turning his attention to Noct and Ignis.

“ _Pretty_ good? Dude...you’re going to get _married_ ,” Prompto grabbed Noct’s shoulder and shook him, “To _Lady Lunafreya_. Like...bro. This is _huge!_ And yeah...car breaking down on day one. _Kinda_ not great but...yanno what?” Prompto stopped shaking him and grinned, “Who cares? This is gonna be _awesome_.”  
“I gotta agree,” Gladio leaned back in his chair - a wide grin on his face, “Car breaking down or not - the best start. But...c’mon. Open road? Camping? This is going to be the adventures of our lives.”

Noct felt a smile pull at his features, as his eyes fell to his feet. He had been...nervous about all this. At first he was eager to just get away from Insomnia and his dad - but with all that behind him...it was all just sitting there. A world he didn’t even know. A marriage to a girl he hadn’t seen in _twelve years_. And...somehow they were fixing it. Making it all seem so...doable. Fun, even.

His lips parted to try to say something to...thank them, but the words stalled in his throat.

“Out with it,” Gladio made a motion with his hand.  
“Uh...nothing.”

The conversation quickly moved on, as Noct rested his chin on his knees - watching his friends talk amongst each other, as the crickets began to sing.

_You guys...are the best._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that's all folks. Bittersweet chapter, much? I wanted to end with the start, with a casual call-back to the end of the game because I'm evil.
> 
> Anyway, this started as just a place for me to dump my idle thoughts while playing the game, and it turned into so much more. Thank you all for every kudo, comment, and bookmark this thing has gotten. It's done loads for my writing confidence, and just...thank you so much. Seriously. <3.
> 
> And (as promised) here's the linky to the new fic: [Click!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10215527/chapters/22670726)
> 
> If y'all wanna stalk me elsewhere:  
> Twitter: [Click](https://twitter.com/SmolNotTol)  
> Tumblr: [Click](http://tactical-nuclear-penguin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
